Emperor of Servants
by JesaWicked
Summary: Gaara has to work for the Hyuuga's for his whole summer break because his bastard of a father lost a bet to his rival. There he meets the most pompous rich teen that ever stepped foot on earth. ::YAOI,AU,OOC,NejGaa,Language,Drugs::
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Emperor of Servants

**Warning:** AU, OOC, YAOI, NejiGaara, other pairings yet to be revealed, language, drugs, smex (later chapters)

This story might not be suitable to some readers. If you feel uncomfortable with this story then I urge you not to continue.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the Naruto series. But a girl can dream.

**AN:** Hey guys! I know i'm not really quite done with my other stories but I thought I should give this sucker a try. It's a story i've been planning to write way before Cell Block Thirteen (it's been sitting in my profile). This is not a high school fic because this story takes place during summer break, just wanted to make that clear.

I've finished chapter two of this story but i wanted to see if any of you like it before i post it up. Second chapter basically introduces Gaara to the people he will be working with and his reactions when he first sets his eyes on the estate. Might be boring but hey, i try hehe. Also, just so you know...

Priorities: 1) Cell Block Thirteen 2) My Crimson Angel 3) Emperor of Servants (thats if its good enough, might even get bumped to number two) 4) My long lost HP story haha.

Okay well here is the first chapter.. enjoy!

**Chapter 1:** A Father's Bet

"What kind of a father does this to their own son?" yelled the fifteen year old. He was glaring at his father wishing it was enough to incinerate the old fool. Unfortunately, all he had in return was a stocky laugh from his father and his two business partners from Hirata Enterprise.

The tall and well respected man took a sip of his fine wine imported from Italy and looked up at his irate son who was glaring down at him from where he was sitting. He put down the glass of wine and proceeded to glare back.

"A bet is a bet my son. I have lost so I have to pay the consequences." He smirked as the two other men on either side of him began to chuckle. "A Sabaku never backs down whether or not we lose or win."

The fifteen year old couldn't stand the madness anymore and kicked the end table for all its worth causing a surprised reaction from his father's friends. "Why did you have to involve me into it?" he fisted the hands, "You crazy bastard!"

The teen's father daintily stood up, towering over the other with his height and built. "That is why." He said in a more serious voice. "You have been pestering me these past few months with your attitude Gaara. I do not tolerate it one bit boy." He walked to the small bar in his office and poured himself another glass, "Think of this as a punishment and a wakeup call. You deserve the humiliation and discipline that comes with it."

"I hate you!" yelled Gaara, his face turning red as the locks that grazed his forehead.

"That's nice brat," the boy's father shook his head and laughed, "If it wasn't for your mother's dying wish for me to take care of you, I would of gladly sent you to the orphanage. Hiroshi, please take the boy out of my site before I lose my temper." The owner of the Sabaku Corporation waved a hand, signalling his bodyguard to take the distraction out of his office.

He hated saying such things to his son but he believed it was for his own good. His son was spoiled no doubt about it. He took a huge gulp of wine and shook his head, it was time his son learned the hard way.

"Let go of me asshole!" Gaara yelled at the well built man who was dragging him back to his room. "Let go of me this instant!"

The man never said a word but continued to drag the defiant teen up the staircase. This was a normal event for Hiroshi. He had lost count of all the times he had the duty of dragging the raging child to his room due to the burst anger he always showed his father. Hiroshi sighed, he hated this part of the job; he felt like a babysitter.

He finally let go of the teen once they reached the double doors that led to his young master's room. Hiroshi felt sorry for the little boy. "Gaara next time you should…" but before he could finish his sentence, the red head had slammed the door on his face. Shaking his head, Hiroshi began to walk back to his master's office where he might be needed.

After slamming the door on the asshole's face, Gaara stomped over to his entertainment system and turned the music up to the max. To others, this might have been deafening but to Gaara, it was a way to block out the world around him. He didn't give a rat's ass if it annoyed the hell out of everyone in the house.

Gaara then made his way to his bed and curled up underneath the soft cotton maroon comforter. He wanted to sleep it off but he knew that wouldn't be happening anytime soon. Instead he had to settle by glaring at the wall and wondering why the bastard he called his father despised him so much. It confused the hell out of the teen, thus the reason for his aimless tantrums.

He wanted to cry but crying was something he did when he was younger; something he had no time to do these days. Instead, he decided to throw punches at his headboard trying to vent out the anger until his knuckles turned black and blue. All he had to do was imagine the bastards face pasted on it and the pain on his hands would soon be diminished as he threw the punches.

The teen hated the fact that his brother and sister had to go to school overseas while he had to be stuck in the same house as his father while he got home schooled. He wanted so badly to leave the Sabaku mansion to join his siblings but his father refused saying something about embarrassment and temper. Everything wasn't fair. It was one of those times when he wished his mother, whom he had never met, was still alive. She would make everything better.

Gaara collapsed on his bed in exhaustion feeling that it was enough. He looked at his hands unfazed and noticed how badly he fucked them up. The red head shrugged it off and once again snuggled under the warmth of his comforter. This time, sleep had snuck up on the young man.

"Hello? Temari speaking!" answered the bubbly blonde on the other line.

"Temi, its Gaara," said the sombre voice, "How are you and Kankuro?"

"Gaara, it's nice to hear from you. We're doing okay but what's wrong? You don't sound too happy." Temari worried for her little brother. She knew that voice. That tone of voice meant something was wrong.

Gaara sighed and prepared himself to tell his sister about his findings yesterday, "It's about dad again." He paused and took a deep breath but continued a second later, "He made a stupid bet with his business rivalry Hiashi about something. Dad lost of course so now he has to do something for him."

"Don't tell me dad involved you into his stupid plans?" she slammed a fist on her desk, "Tell me what dad said Gaara."

"Since he lost, I have to stay at the Hyuuga estate for my whole fucking summer. That's not the worse part Temi, they had this crazy idea for me to work for them, like some sort of butler or servant!"

"What!" Temari yelled on the other line causing the younger teen to take the phone away from his ear. "Out of all the bad things dad had done to you, this has to be the worse!"

"He told me it's for my own good, something about humiliation and discipline. He also said I needed to learn how to make my own money; you know, since he's been planning on kicking me out once I turn eighteen. Temi, I don't want to do this but he said if I don't then I'll be sent to boarding school until I graduate. A school far away from yours and he told me he won't tell you guys where I am."

"I'm going to kill dad if I get a hold of him!" she sighed, "But that won't happen until two months. Vacation won't start until then. I fucking hate this!"

"This is going to be so embarrassing. I can't believe my own father would do something like this. Why the fuck does he hate me so much? What he's doing right now is so stupid and wrong. I bet you he did it on purpose so he could laugh at me while I make a fool out of myself."

"Kankuro isn't going to be pleased when I tell him later at dinner. When do you have to leave?"

"I have to leave this weekend. Here I thought I would be spending my summer free from books and duties. I guess I was wrong."

"Don't worry Gaara, when I get back I'll try and force dad to stop this whole thing. He claims I'm his favorite so I hope it'll work. You should be getting some rest; its midnight there now isn't it?"

"Yeah it is but I don't feel like sleeping right now. I don't really know anything about Hiashi and his family, what if they treat me like shit? Dad didn't think about that did he?" Gaara rubbed his temple, "He doesn't care what happens to me. I should have expected that."

Temari wished she could comfort her baby brother right now but of course that was impossible. She was thousands of miles away from him. That was the problem with going to school in the UK, according to Temari and Kankuro, it meant getting away from home life and away from their father but being away also meant being away from Gaara.

"Just sleep it off Gaara. I'll talk to you again soon I hope? Try to call me if you get the chance at the Hyuuga estate. I'm sure they'll let you use the phone once in a while."

"Thanks Temi, I really miss you guys." With that, the fifteen year old hung up.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Gaara have you packed your belongings?" asked Hiroshi, "Your father is waiting for you in the limousine"

Gaara didn't say anything nor glance at his father's bodyguard. He grabbed his suitcase and walked passed Hiroshi towards the entrance of his home where his father was expecting him to be five minutes ago.

"Son, you are late as usual," said Gaara's impatient father, "We don't want to make a bad impression on Mr. Hyuuga on your first day now would we?" Gaara rolled his eyes and ignored his father's question.

After putting his belongings in the trunk, he hoped into the limo making sure to sit as far as he can from his father. Neither of the men said anything to one another during the hour ride to the airport, which was good because Gaara didn't feel like listening to the man's annoying voice for one whole hour.

Hiroshi opened the door once the limo had found its destination. "Come Gaara, I'll be assisting you to your gate."

Gaara turned around and glared at his father. "I'm sorry son but I will not be seeing you off. Have fun during your stay and hopefully you will learn something from this experience." He smirked.

Gaara thought the least his father could do was watch him go but of course his father was a bastard. _You're right father; I'll learn something from this. I'll learn to hate you even more._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

During the boring flight was when Gaara first figured out where he was actually heading to. According to the ticket stub, he saw that the Hyuuga estate was located in the city of Kanoha. A very populated and busy city filled with high classed pompous idiots next by the ocean. From what little he knew, his little hometown of Suna was nothing compared to the metropolitan.

As he stepped out of the plane, he could already feel the busyness and the stench of pollution radiating around him. It was something he wasn't used to and something he didn't want to get used to. Gaara was about to head to the baggage claim when he noticed several eyes staring at him. He glared back at the men he called 'suits' and continued towards the baggage claim. Gaara knew exactly why they were staring and it didn't really bother him one bit. He was used to it at home so why would another city be any different? Gaara thought his choice of clothing he wore today was rather spiffy. The blood red cut-offs he wore with a matching fishnet shirt complemented his pale skin. The words 'Fuck you!' printed on the shirt added a bit of a zang. Although Gaara's natural hair color was a natural red, the teen decided it wasn't red enough and dyed it into a fire engine color. Now it lay on top of his head with unruly long spikes darting in every direction screaming 'Hey look at me you idiots! My hair is red!' Gaara also had a tattoo he secretly got behind his father's back a few months ago just to piss him off. It was a tattoo of the kanji Ai on the back of his neck. Gaara thought the meaning suited him well.

After getting his things, he took out a folded piece of paper his father handed to him before he got out of the limo. He unfolded it and read,

_Gaara,_

_There will be a man picking you up by the name of Iruka. Stay near the baggage claim because he will be waiting for you there with a sign. Behave yourself when you are in the Hyuuga property. Do not make a fool out of yourself._

_Your father _

Gaara crumpled the piece of paper in his hand and threw it over his shoulder, not caring if it hit anybody. His hate for his father was not diminishing anytime soon. Sighing to himself, Gaara decided to just go ahead and look for this so called Iruka. If Gaara could, he would have bailed and left the airport the first time he stepped foot out the plane. But unfortunately he had no money in the bank nor did his dad supply him with any before he left. Gaara basically had no choice.

After almost fifteen minutes of looking, Gaara spotted a man wearing what looked like a tuxedo holding up a sign with his name. From the view Gaara had, the man had long brown hair that he held in a ponytail and a huge awkward looking scar stretching from one cheekbone to the next. The man first gave a frightened look as Gaara walked near him but calmed once he noticed it was just a little boy.

"May I help you?" Iruka asked Gaara as he eyed the odd young man in front of him.

Crossing his arms, Gaara couldn't help but roll his eyes, "My name is Gaara. The new hire for the summer. You have a sign there with my name on it. I could show you my ID if you do not believe me."

The man smiled embarrassed, "Hehe, don't worry I believe you." He looked at the boy once again, "You have a very unique style there Gaara. At first I thought you were going to mug me." He laughed.

"Yeah whatever, I'm used to it." He huffed.

"My name is Iruka by the way. I'm one of the three main butlers in the Hyuuga estate. It's a pleasure to meet you." He held out a hand which Gaara just looked at. "Not a people person I see. Well, come along now. Hiashi-sama is expecting us to arrive soon. He's not the type to wait."

Iruka led the young boy out of humongous airport. Gaara swore it was like a maze. Everywhere he looked, majority mostly consisted of suits and old rich bimbo's who milked money out of their wealthy husbands.

"Watch your step." Iruka helped Gaara put away his things inside the hummer limo. Gaara saw a man with spiky gray hair open the door for both Iruka and himself. "Oh, I forgot to mention, that's Kakashi, Hiashi-sama's personal driver."

"Nice to meet you Gaara. Please, watch your step as you come in." he smiled at Gaara and then turned to Iruka to give him a wink. Iruka glared at Kakashi while a tiny hint of pink rose up from his cheeks.

"Don't mind him, he's crazy." Iruka whispered to the red head.

"Why is he wearing a mask?"

"He said it's for the pollution but I don't believe him."

Gaara raised an eyebrow, "So, why would a new employee get picked up in a hummer limo? Wouldn't a taxi be more suitable?"

"Well that's how other people might have done it but Hiashi-sama loves to show off his wealth even to the employees. Besides, he had his rival's son coming to work for him so of course he wanted to show you how much more wealthier he was compared to your family. Sorry if it offends you but that's just how he is."

"Whatever, I don't care." Gaara huffed and continued to stare out the window as skyscraper's filled his line of sight.

AN: Soo... whaddya think? Not much action in the first chapter but i wanted to point out the main reasons. Ok, read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Emperor of Servants

**Warning:** AU, OOC, YAOI, NejiGaara, other pairings yet to be revealed, language, drugs, smex (later chapters)

This story might not be suitable to some readers. If you feel uncomfortable with this story then I urge you not to continue.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the Naruto series. But a girl can dream.

**AN: **Okay, i'm posting the second chapter since a you all seem to like the story line, hehe. I'm working on the next chapter for Cell Block Thirteen right now so hopefully it'll be up later today.

Thanks for the reviews guys, i really appreciate it!

**Chapter 2: **Hyuuga estate

"Gaara sweetie, we're here!" beamed Iruka, "Kakashi, honk the horn so the guards know we've arrived."

"I've been driving for the Hyuuga's for almost ten years love. I think I know when to honk."

"Don't call me that in public!" Iruka yelled at Kakashi who was chuckling under his mask. The limo pulled up to the opening gates where guards were patiently waiting.

"Hey Genma, it's just us." Iruka yelled from inside the limo.

This man named Genma leaned over and popped his head inside the window, "My my, who do we have here? Sexy little thing isn't he… OUCH!"

"Genma you pervert! He's only fifteen. He's the new hire Hiashi-sama was talking about. You better keep your dirty hands off of him."

"Okay geez Iruka, no need to keep your sexy panties in a bunch. You may go ahead and go through. I'll inform Hiashi-sama that you have all arrived."

"Thanks Genma." Iruka turned around to talk to Gaara when he found the boy looking at him with a disgusted look. "What's wrong Gaara?"

"Is there going to be more of him in the property?"

"What do you mean?" Iruka knew what he was talking about but didn't want to say anything just in case.

"Perverts."

A sweat dropped down Iruka's forehead, "No…" he nervously laughed. He lied of course; he didn't want to scare the boy. "Everyone is very nice and friendly. They should all make you feel at home. Some are just a bit bonkers in the head is all."

The limo slowly drove up a long driveway surrounded by Sakura trees. Gaara wouldn't admit it but it was beautiful. In the distance he spotted to what could be a manmade lake. It was spectacular. Back home in Suna, all they had for a front lawn was yards and yards of grass and nothing more.

"Amazing isn't it?" smiled Iruka. "He likes to amaze his guest when they first arrive in the property. It sort of gives you a fairytale aura."

Gaara didn't say anything but just nodded. "Look over there Gaara." Iruka pointed at a building in the distance. There is the mansion."

Gaara looked and was breath taken. The building that was getting larger as they got closer looked more like a castle than any regular mansion. Sure their house in Suna was huge but this house was almost three times its size. The castle had tower's sticking up all over the place giving it a Bavarian look. The castle looked to be about five stories high with a white stone as its outer walls and had magnificent black roofing that complemented the white. Russian vines covered a good portion of the lower structures of the castle making it even more beautiful.

Instead of parking the limo in front of the entrance, Kakashi drove around towards the side of the castle. Gaara guest that it was where the workers stayed at because at his home in Suna, only guest were allowed to walk through the entrance doors.

"Come Gaara, stop daydreaming and lets get you settle inside before you get introduced to Hiashi-sama. Don't worry about Kakashi, he will meet us down there after he parks the limo."

Iruka dragged the boy through the huge double doors leading down to the worker's wing. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Gaara was faced with dozens of busy workers consisting of chiefs, maids, and that entire sort hustling and bustling about. Some even stopped what they were doing to introduce themselves. One of them was a weird looking boy who looked around his age.

"Hey new guy, my name is Naruto. Nice to meet you! I'm one of the gardeners in the property." He stuck out a dirt covered hand which Gaara disgustedly stared at. Iruka leaned over and whispered to Naruto, "He's not much of a people person."

"Oh I see. Well, it was nice meeting you man but I have to get back to work."

The blonde soon disappeared through the working crowd. "Naruto is a nice boy Gaara. You two should become friends." Iruka was now dragging the red head through a long hallway consisting dozens of doors. "This is where the worker's rooms are located. I know you would probably get lost trying to find your way here but I'm sure you could manage after you learn your ways around here."

"Ah here it is, home sweet home Gaara." Iruka unlocked one of the doors that were the farthest down the hall. "It isn't much but it's very comfortable and homey."

Gaara stepped in and smelled the scent of old wood coming from the room. To the far corner was a twin sized bed with a white cotton blanket and two huge fluffy pillows. To the right was a small wooden desk with a matching chair. Next to the desk was a wooden dresser a few shades lighter than the desk.

"Where is the TV?" asked the red head, a little confused by all the bareness his room had.

Iruka giggled, "Some of us don't really have time to watch TV so we only have one." Iruka pointed at the direction to where the TV was supposedly at, "If you walk that way towards the hall, you should see a little clearing we like to call our common room. It's not that huge but it's enough."

"Anyways, three sets of uniform should be already in your dresser. I'll give you thirty minutes to settle in before I come and get you."

"Wait just a damn minute…" Gaara looked at Iruka like he was a crazy person, "Are you telling me I have to wear that ugly outfit you are wearing?"

Iruka glared at the boy for his insults, "Although your fashion sense is unique and a bit awkward Gaara, I'm afraid you have no choice. It's the rules and a must when working under the Hyuuga family. Besides, I think it's rather nice considering it accentuates my manly figures." Iruka then proceeded to check himself out in front of the mirror that was behind Gaara's door. He rolled his eyes at the man and shoved him outside the door.

"This is so stupid." Gaara huffed. He walked over to the dresser and picked up the uniform with his two fingers, almost as if the material was made out of something diseased.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Knock Knock Knock_

Gaara didn't have to guest who it was, "Come in Iruka."

Iruka squealed in delight at the sight of the young teen in a smashing gray suit. "You look adorable! The gray really brings out the color of your hair."

"Don't make me puke." Sneered Gaara as he tried to fix the uncooperative bow tie.

Iruka smiled at him; basically ignoring what Gaara had just said, "Hiashi-sama is waiting for us in his office. Let's go."

Gaara gulped, he had to admit, he was a bit nervous. The way the workers described the man almost made him seem like some kind of a lord. He followed the man out, darting left and right in various hallways. One could easily get lost in this place.

"How is it possible to find your way around here? It's so confusing."

"Yes it is, but I've been working here for almost five years so I could guide myself around the house blindfolded." Iruka gleamed. "Don't worry, like I said before, you will get used to it."

The duo arrived in front a beautifully carved double door with handles that was colored gold. Iruka turned to the boy and began to fix the boy last minute making sure he looked presentable. "Don't be nervous, he's a nice man." And with that, Iruka knocked on the door, the sound echoing throughout the hall.

"Come in Iruka." A deep voice said from within the room.

"Hiashi-sama, I have brought you the new hire. Gaara Sabaku, son of Mr. Sabaku your long time rival." Iruka bowed when he first entered. Gaara slowly followed behind him looking around the gigantic office belonging to the Hyuuga lord. Most of the things inside the room were either gold or platinum colored, hence the rich theme. It almost made Gaara's eyes hurt from all the shiny things.

"Bring him here."

"Gaara, c'mon, Hiashi-sama wants to see you." He whispered to the boy. Gaara nodded and followed the taller man towards the figure at the other end of the room.

As the figure in front of him came into view, he saw a very tall, long haired, well build man almost his father's age. His hair was as black as night and was tied in a loose ponytail reaching almost to his bottom. Hiashi's eyes were a stormy gray color; as cold as the stormy weather itself. He simpered at the young boy baring his perfectly white teeth.

Gaara almost unconsciously backed away for he thought the smile looked too weird and forged. "My, he looks like a spitting image of that fool." Hiashi smirked, observing every feature of the boy that stood staring at him. "Does your father ever teach you how to make yourself look presentable boy?" he eyed Gaara's bright red hair and smeared eyeliner. Gaara nervously gulped. Hiashi then began to laugh, "Don't be frightened, I think it makes you a unique individual. I just suggest you not wear women's cosmetic when you work on the grounds. Although you are free to do so when you are on your days off."

"Thanks."

"I assume Iruka told you about me?" he looked at Iruka who smiled and nodded his head at his master. "Let me go more into detail if he hasn't said it yet, my name is Hiashi Hyuuga, brother of the later Hizashi Hyuuga. I have two beautiful daughters named Hinata and Hinabi who are currently living in the estate and a nephew who is going to school abroad as we speak. Hm, how old are you Gaara?"

"I'm fifteen."

"Ah, just as I thought, same age as my beautiful daughter." Hiashi walked to his desk and sat on the large leather seat. "Well, I have many things to take care of; it was nice meeting you young man."

"Likewise."

Hiashi eyed the boy one last time, "You will be under Iruka's care and training. You will call to him if you have any problems or concerns. He is a good worker and one of the few I trust in my property." Iruka blushed at the comment. "Iruka, if you please, take Gaara down and have him settle in and get used to things. He starts work tomorrow."

"Of course Hiashi-sama." Iruka bowed and nudged Gaara to do so as well. Gaara did even though he doesn't even bow to his own father.

"An interesting looking young man I must say." Hiashi said to himself as the two left his office. "I would have to see if he has the same attitude as his father."

_Ring Ring Ring_

Hiashi picked up his cell phone and read the caller ID. He smiled when the familiar name popped up.

"My boy, how are you?"

"Good as always uncle. How are the girls?"

"They're fine my boy. They are still the same young ladies you knew when you left."

"You make it seem like I was gone forever. It was only been eight months." The boy on the other side laughed.

"I'm glad you are in a good mood today, so, why have you called if I may ask?"

"I know I told you that my summer break won't be until next month. Well, today, the headmaster has informed us that break would be starting a bit early this year due to the renovations the school will be going under."

"That's great! When will you be coming?"

"Next week."

"That's soon, I'll go ahead and inform your cousins as well as the main butlers so they can have your room and things ready for your arrival."

"Thank you uncle, make sure they prepare my bed correctly this time. I have to go now; I have a lot of studying to do."

"See you soon Neji."

**AN: **Neji is comming, Neji is comming! -squeels like a little girl-

Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Emperor of Servants

**Warning:** AU, OOC, YAOI, NejiGaara, other pairings yet to be revealed, language, drugs, smex (later chapters)

This story might not be suitable to some readers. If you feel uncomfortable with this story then I urge you not to continue.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the Naruto series. But a girl can dream.

**AN:** Okay yay third chapter! I'm starting to like this story because of how I write Neji's character. Some of you might not like it but haha, it's too funny. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it..

Oh! I might be late on this but did anyone see the latest Naruto manga? Haha! I literally squealed like a fangirl! Go YAOI!

**Chapter 3:** Neji Hyuuga

"Master Neji has arrived!" Yelled a man wearing black rubber gloves. "I was tending the roses near the gates and I spotted Master Neji's limo pulling up!"

Whispers and giggles from the maids and laundry girls could be heard throughout the common room in the servant's quarters. Gaara leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. He rolled his eyes at the facial expressions the ladies were making at the sound of this 'Neji's' name. "What's so special about this Neji guy? He's the nephew, so what?" he whispered to Naruto who was also leaning against the wall next to Gaara.

Gaara didn't know whether Naruto was his friend or not. He wasn't planning to make any friends at all this whole summer. Gaara wanted the job done and to get the hell out of the Hyuuga estate. But Naruto on the other hand took interest in the rebellious teen and decided to follow and annoy him wherever he went. Gaara really tried his best to ignore the dirt covered teen. At a certain point, Gaara got fed up by the blonde's annoying questions and comments and finally decided to talk to him. He did need someone to listen to him bitch and make fun of people.

"Yeah, I don't know what's so special about the dude either. Whenever he's here, all he does is boss people around like he's some kind of a king. I don't like him at all." Pouted the blonde who was staring at one particular strawberry blonde haired maid named Sakura. "Look at all the girls going crazy over him. Don't they see the real men in the house?" He puffed his chest out and flexed his biceps.

Gaara pretended to vomit, "My sister has bigger arms than you Naruto." He then proceeded to ignore the blonde's fits.

"Everyone, look presentable and meet out near the main door where he will be at in…" Iruka looked at his watch, "…five minutes! Hurry up people!"

"What? Why!" Whined Naruto.

Iruka sighed and shook his head, "Naruto, you should know that whenever a relative or a loved one of Hiashi's arrives we have to welcome him or her the way Hiashi-sama wants us to."

"That's so stupid! I don't even like the guy; he's a big headed jerk!" Naruto argued back.

"Then why don't you do us all a favor Naruto and quit already." The high pitched annoying voice of Sakura echoed throughout the room. "You're just jealous!"

"Enough guys! He's arriving in a few minutes. Gaara come with me, I'll show you where the staff meets and Naruto, be a good boy and clean the dirt off your face?" Naruto stuck out his tongue at the butler and made his way to the bathroom to wash up.

Gaara followed Iruka through halls and rooms leading to the main doors. It has been like this the past week. Gaara following and listening while Iruka told him the rules and the type of jobs Gaara would be doing after his training was done; which was in two days. Gaara even learned how to get around the house, although sometimes he would get lost when he would explore. There was this one time a couple days ago when Gaara ended up in a room filled with a few urns and pictures of what he guessed were relatives who had passed away. All he wanted to do was try and find where the library was but instead found himself in a creepy and weird room.

They had both arrived in the great foyer where they met a few of the other staff that had arrived. "Okay Gaara. This is a ritual Hiashi-sama always makes us do whenever someone important is coming or coming back to the estate. Don't ask me why because I don't know the answer myself."

Gaara nodded like and pretended to understand. Iruka continued, "So there will be two rows of servants, each on either side of the door facing it. The main butlers are in the front then the main maids. Chefs go next then the drivers. After then will be the gardener then the junior maids and butlers followed by trainees; that's where you will be standing."

Gaara nodded his head once again, this time more stiffly. He didn't like this at all. This was plain stupid and humiliating to the workers. They never treated their servants like that even though they only had a few handful of them.

"Once Neji-sama gets in, we bow as soon as he passes by us. We keep our bows until he has left the room to descend up to his quarters. Got it Gaara?"

"I guess."

"Good boy." Iruka ruffled the boy's hair. "Okay, looks like everyone is here. Gaara remember where your spot is supposed to be. Oh for crying out loud… where is Naruto? Don't tell me he's going to be late again."

Gaara shot angry glares at Iruka for touching him without his permission and walked over to his spot. _This is fucking retarded _he thought. To make matters worse, he was standing almost next to a giggling and squealing Sakura. If he had to stand there for more that tell minutes listening to the high pitched voice, he would literally kill himself.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" yelled Naruto as he ran to the spot where the rest of the gardeners stood. "Stupid dirt wouldn't come off of my face."

"You still look like dirt Naruto." teased Sakura.

Naruto blew her a kiss and grinned. Sakura looked disgusted and flicked him off. Their argument, however, was soon interrupted by the sound of the great doors opening. Gaara didn't even bother to look at who had come in. He just stood straight like he was told and looked straight ahead at the chef trainee standing nervously across from him. He wanted to get this stupid ritual over with so he could get back to training with Iruka. Everyone was silent except for the sound of slow heavy footsteps coming from the front door.

Gaara just had to roll his eyes as each person, starting from the front, began their chants of "Welcome back to your home, Neji-sama." Or "You look as dashing as ever, Neji-sama." Most coming from the blushing girls he passed by. Gaara still didn't feel like taking a glimpse of the estate heartthrob walking the isle because he didn't feel like puking all over the floor and getting punished.

"Neji-sama, I'm glad you are back at home. You're still quite as handsome as the day you left." Gaara heard Sakura giggle as Neji passed by her.

"I intended it to be like that." Said a deep and sultry voice. Gaara was almost tempted to take a peek but stopped himself. "Che, Welcome back your highness, oh lord of the Hyuuga estate. God of handsomely good looks." Naruto bowed grinning from ear to ear. Gaara had to stop himself from laughing his ass off.

"Shut your filthy mouth Naruto." Growled Neji.

Still kept in his bowing position, "Of course your majesty, my apologies." Replied the blonde.

Gaara had to hand it to Naruto for pissing off the spoiled brat. He was beginning to appreciate the annoying blonde after all. Gaara was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the trainee in front of him bow and say his welcome to their young master.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Naruto's giggles and Iruka's warning coughs. Gaara's eyes widened and quickly bowed, "Welcome back." He said quietly.

"Stand straight and face me." Said Neji. Gaara gulped and did what he was told. As he did, he was met with the most gorgeous eyes he had ever seen. They were exactly like Hiashi's except Neji had a milky white tint to it. Although the eyes were so beautiful, that anyone even the devil himself would get mesmerized by the milky white pearls, the eyes seemed cold, distant, and empty.

"Who are you? Tell me your name servant."

Gaara glared at the young man in front of him and cleared his throat, "My name is Gaara. I'm a new hire for the summer. I'm being trained under Iruka's care."

Neji eyed the peculiar boy up and down making the red head feel uncomfortable, "Maybe Iruka should also teach you some manners. You address me as Neji-sama in every sentence you say and never, I said, never space out whenever I'm present. You got it?" Neji snarled.

Gaara wanted to badly kick this pompous bastard's crotch but once again, stopped himself from doing so. No one talked to him like that and got away with it. "Yes, _Neji-sama_." He let the word 'Neji-sama' roll off his tongue like it was a burden in his mouth. He could see the vein on the side of Neji's head enlarge as the young Hyuuga tried to suppress his anger.

"Iruka, get my things up to my room, NOW!" The teen yelled, "And have someone run my milk bath… I have a huge headache!" He eyed Naruto and Gaara especially when he said this.

"I'll get your bath ready, Neji-sama." Sakura offered.

Neji walked up the long and elegant double stairway rubbing his temples. "Good, be quick about it." Sakura squealed in delight and was given dirty looks from the other maids that got beaten by Sakura's quick offers to her master.

"I love pissing him off." Laughed Naruto, as he and Gaara walked back to the servant's quarters after the encounter with Neji.

Gaara smirked, "Now I understand why you don't like the man. He's worse than my brother Kankuro whenever he goes home from school. My brother would bitch at his maid but never go as far as that prick."

"Oh yeah! You're rich too aren't you?"

"Not as rich as the Hyuuga's, I'm considered middle class compared to them."

"Eeps! Then that would make me… lower than dirt!" Naruto pretended to faint on one of the old couches. Gaara laughed at him and playfully kicked Naruto's limp legs.

"You smell like shit too. Go take a shower." He told his blonde friend. Naruto threw a pillow at Gaara's head and made his way to the bathroom he shared with five other people. Gaara flopped down on the couch and was about to turn on the television when Iruka snatched the remote out of his hand.

"Gaara, Neji-sama ordered me tell you to go up to his room." He sighed, "Sorry about earlier, he was probably just stressed from school."

"Yeah right, Naruto told me he's always like that." Iruka didn't say anything and looked down, "Anyways, what does he want me in his room for? I'm still in training!"

"I know, that's what I told him but he yelled at me and ordered me to." Iruka shook his head, "He has never yelled at me before, he must be really stressed out."

"Whatever, I'm going." Gaara grabbed his suit jacket and made his way to Neji's quarters, if he remembered where it was. He should pay more attention to Iruka next time.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"You are late. Come in." The familiar deep voice from the other side of the door said. Gaara had been knocking for a good minute and a half and was about to turn back around when he heard him.

Gaara came in into an enormous, almost two storey, bedroom. The room had an old English castle theme to it. Dark wooden furniture was scattered throughout the room. Neji's bed was in the middle of the room, it was big. No, it was huge; huge enough to sleep an average size family. It was covered in a red and gold silk comforter. Right behind and above the bed, was a small library which included a huge dark oak desk, which was accessed only by the two spiral staircase on either side of the room. The room was dimmed and the only source of light the room had was from the blazing fireplace to Gaara's right.

"Done gawking like an idiot, commoner?" Neji, who was sitting on a leather sofa, said as he sipped on his expensive wine. There was one problem with this scenario; he was only in his bathrobe.

Gaara looked away and focused his gaze on one of the paintings on the wall instead. "You needed me Neji-sama?" Gaara almost growled. He seriously didn't want to be in the same room as Neji right now.

"Ah yes, I do." Neji got up and walked over to his luggage and pulled out two expensive looking bottles. He walked over to his bed and motioned Gaara to follow. Gaara was becoming less comfortable by the second. Neji jumped on his bed and threw Gaara the bottles.

"What are they for? If I may ask, _Neji-sama_?"

Neji smirked, "I want you to massage my feet, commoner. Get on the bed and use the lotions I gave you. They're imported and rare to find so use them properly."

Gaara only heard the first sentence, "Excuse me?" His face was becoming as red as his hair.

"Don't make me repeat myself. Get on the bed, NOW." Neji demanded. Gaara did as he was told and crawled to where Neji's feet were resting. If Gaara had a knife, he would gladly cut off the bastard's feet and relieve him from his 'sore feet'.

"Stop glaring at my feet and massage them!" He shrieked and flung one of his feet in front of Gaara's face almost smacking him with it.

Neji put his hands behind his head and laid down, smirking as he watched the teen do his job in such disgust. The red head clearly hasn't done this before in his entire life, also obvious due to the fact that Gaara was silently cussing like a dirty sailor.

"Not too rough!" He yelled. Gaara looked up and glared murderous daggers at him which Neji gladly returned back.

Gaara wanted to kill him. He wanted to seriously kick this pampered fucker's ass. He despised him, no… hated him. Almost reading his mind, Neji spoke up "Don't worry servant. I despise you too."

_This is going to be an interesting summer indeed _laughed Neji mentally.

**AN: **Hahaha… I enjoyed writing this. Poor Gaara… at least Neji's feet didn't stink… or did it? Muahahaha. Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Emperor of Servants

**Warning:** AU, OOC, YAOI, NejiGaara, other pairings yet to be revealed, language, drugs, smex (later chapters)

This story might not be suitable to some readers. If you feel uncomfortable with this story then I urge you not to continue.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the Naruto series. But a girl can dream.

**AN: **Could this be? Jesa updating after such a freaking long time? Haha, yes I'm finally updating again! Situations just keep popping up in my life literally forcing me away from the computer. It sucks but oh well. Anyways, thanks to all the wonderful reviews last chapter! I just read them all a couple days ago and I'm glad you guys like this story.

Let's just keep this short… here is chapter four! Enjoy folks!

**Chapter 4: **Payback is a bitch

It has been two days since Neji Hyuuga popped in Gaara's life. It hasn't been getting better either. Naruto freaked out when Gaara told him what had happened and threatened to kick the rich bastard's ass but was only stopped by Gaara's words of "Don't, you idiot, you will get fired."

For some reason, Neji had found torturing Gaara the most amusing thing ever since he came back. Usually when Neji would come back home from school, it was just him lounging around the house like a bored and obese king that felt too lazy to even walk to the bathroom. The only perks he had was when his friends from school paid him a visit but that always wouldn't happen until the last month of summer. He found the television to be stupid and hanging out with his cousins to be unnecessary so this new hobby of his occupied his soon to be non-boring summer.

Iruka spotted the redhead teen walking up the stairs leading to the main hall carrying a bucket of water and a mop. "Gaara, where are you going?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"The idiot just came back from horseback riding and came in the house trailing mud all over the damn floor. Obviously he did it on purpose and obviously he wants _me _to clean up his fucking mess." Gaara growled.

Iruka shook his head. His Neji-sama wasn't usually like this and wondered why he kept using Gaara as his personal slave. "I'm so sorry Gaara. I would talk to Hiashi-sama about this but I don't think he'll really do anything about it."

Gaara rolled his eyes and with bucket and mop in hand proceeded to walk to the room filled with mud covered footprints. When he arrived, it looked worse than he expected. Gaara thought it would just be a simple fifteen minute clean but once he saw the damage his eyes bulged out. The floor was tracked with mud; so much mud that it seemed like he purposely made it that way to push Gaara's buttons. The instead of just being on the nice smooth floor, the mud was on the carpet and the walls as well.

"What the fuck!" The words escaped Gaara's mouth.

"Language Gaara" Said a deep voice from the corner of the room. "You know how uncle doesn't like foul language to be said in his house."

Gaara quickly turned his head towards the voice, "You little…" Gaara looked Neji up and down and noticed the bastard was totally mud free. "How the hell is it possible that you are clean after all the fucking mess you've made?" Gaara yelled at Neji.

Neji eyed the boy and smirked. "I don't know. Maybe the horse got in here." And then gave Gaara a wink.

Steam was literally steaming out of Gaara's ears from the anger that was building up. Neji thought it was rather cute how the redhead was glaring at him. "Enough of the glaring and start cleaning. If uncle finds one single speck of dirt in this room then you're dead."

Neji turned around to walk away when cold soapy water was splashed on him from behind. "What in god's name?" he shrieked. He turned around and spotted Gaara standing there with a bucket in one hand and a smirk on his face. "What have you done?" Neji barked at Gaara.

"A spoiled bastard like you deserved it." He calmly said and hurled the bucket at Neji hitting him on the stomach and knocking the wind out of him.

"You are fired you hear me? Fired!" Gaara heard Neji yell behind him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gaara sat on his bed and waited. He expected Iruka to come busting in and start yelling at him and probably tell him he was fired by Hiashi-sama. Gaara didn't really give a damn at this point. He was still pissed and it wasn't cooling off anytime soon.

Suddenly the door busted open and in came a laughing Naruto. "Gaara you are the king! Oh my god, I can't believe you actually did that!" The blonde clutched onto his stomach from laughing so much.

Gaara glared at the boy, "How the hell do you know about it?"

"Word travels fast my man." He patted Gaara on the back which Gaara gladly shoved away. "The bastard could be heard whining and yelling in his room. Iruka is there right now trying to prevent him from running downstairs to kill you." Gaara rolled his eyes and continued to stare blankly at the wall.

"Speaking of Iruka… I think I hear him coming this way. Eep! See yah!" Naruto bolted out of the room right before a red faced Iruka came in. Of course the blonde idiot is going to leave Gaara alone with a pissed off Iruka.

Gaara looked at Iruka as the elder man closed the door behind him. Iruka looked back at Gaara and shook his head. "You're lucky Hiashi-sama decided not to fire you."

The red head raised an eyebrow, "Are you saying I'm not going home?"

Iruka shook his head again, "Nope, some anonymous person had told Hiashi-sama that Neji was carrying buckets of mud in the house. The person thought it was rather weird and informed the boss. They told him before Neji busted in the room soaking wet."

"You and I both know he deserved it. Did you see the mess he had made?"

"As a matter of fact I did. It wasn't right of him but it wasn't right that you got revenge on the person that pays you."

"Think what you want." Gaara huffed and crossed his arms.

Iruka sighed, "Well I'm going to assign people to clean the mess up. It's going to need more than one person to clean the mess that's for sure." The man walked out the door getting ready to close the door but before he did, "And yes, he did deserve it" Iruka winked at Gaara who couldn't help but smile, just a little.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Neji sipped on his favorite wine as he soaked himself in his milk bath. His body was clean and relaxed but he just couldn't get the anger out of his head. The dim room and the faint light illuminating from the lavender scented candles just wasn't doing the trick. Neji closed his eyes and forced himself to think of happy things. _Purchasing a brand new sports car… his friends visiting… his wealth… his popularity… his dashing good looks… getting laid… _Neji frowned at the last thought. Sex always relieved him from stress but he knew getting laid was impossible to get right now. The last time he did it was a week before he left school to go home; even that seemed too long.

There were plenty of ladies working in the Hyuuga estate willing to give their body just for a night with Neji but Neji felt they weren't at his level to even deserve it. Neji was just about to relieve himself from his… needs… until the image of the red head came into his mind causing all the desires to vanish leaving him angry once again. "Why can't the fucker stop invading my mind?" he growled out loud. There had to be some other ways Neji can make the guy's stay here a living nightmare. He thought for a few minutes before an evil grin began to force its way on his face.

If torturing him physically isn't enough; due to the fact some idiot will just go ahead and rat him out, then maybe playing with his mind would be much more fun. Neji smiled at himself for the brilliant idea he had conjured up. He thought of the way the red head had cringed and blushed when he massaged his feet. Maybe he didn't like any sort of physical contact? _This is going to be easier than I thought._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gaara, Iruka, and another man named Yuuki was in the main dining room serving the Hyuugas their dinner. Gaara tried his best trying to avoid serving Neji because he didn't trust himself enough to not pour the gravy on his head. Gaara guessed the other was doing the exact same thing for Neji wasn't making any eye contact with him either. As a matter of fact, it seemed like Neji was trying to pretend Gaara wasn't in the same room as he was. It's not like Gaara cared, but it was just weird how Neji was literally pissing himself from shrieking in anger and now he was so calm that it seemed like nothing had happened at all.

"Gaara, I'm going to the kitchen to refill the water pitcher. Why don't you go ahead and serve them the French onion soup?" Iruka whispered to Gaara. The red head sighed but a job was a job and began serving the Hyuugas the disgusting looking soup.

"Thank you Gaara." Hinata smiled innocently at Gaara. Gaara nodded at the girl, she was his favorite Hyuuga at the moment. He went around serving them one by one until he reached the dreaded Neji Hyuuga.

"Soup sir?" He asked as politely as he could. Gaara rested the soup next to Neji's dinner plate so he can take a glimpse at the soup. Neji eyed the bowl which was topped with melting cheese and made a face. Gaara, thinking that was a queue that the bastard refused, was about to take the soup away when a soft hand was laid on top of his. Gaara flinched at the sudden touch and looked down at Neji who was looking at him strangely.

"No thank you Gaara. Although it does look delicious." He lied and continued to caress the other's hand. Gaara gulped and pulled away quickly. "Very well sir." He said and ran back to the kitchen.

_What the fuck is he trying to do? _Gaara was trying to catch his breath and prevent his face from becoming as red as his hair.

"What's wrong Gaara?" asked Iruka.

"N-nothing." Gaara assured him. Iruka smiled and walked back to the dining room carrying a pitcher of water.

There's something Gaara hated the most and that thing is unwilling physical contact. All physical contact for sure but physical contact like the way Neji had touched him was for certain. The red from his face shifted from embarrassment to anger in a second when he questioned what the rich lunatic was trying to pull.

Back at the table, a certain Hyuuga was trying to keep himself from laughing including his little cousin Hanabi. Hinata shook her head while her father continued to talk on his cell phone clueless to what had just happened.

"Did you see his face turn red cousin Neji?" Hanabi giggled.

Neji grinned at his cute little ten year old cousin, "I sure did."

**AN: **Ahhh… meanies! Poor sweet innocent Gaara. Read and Review loves!

Edit: Changed Hinabi to Hanabi.. didn't even realized i've spelt her name wrong, lol.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Emperor of Servants

**Warning:** AU, OOC, YAOI, NejiGaara, other pairings yet to be revealed, language, drugs, smex (later chapters)

This story might not be suitable to some readers. If you feel uncomfortable with this story then I urge you not to continue.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the Naruto series. But a girl can dream.

**AN: **Haha I just noticed last chapter (which was chapter 4) I accidentally put Chapter 3. Oh well, I'll fix that later. Anyways, this chapter is kind of fun… well I think it is XD.

Thanks to all my wonderful reviews for the previous chapters! I love you guys!

**Chapter 5: **Out in the City

Gaara cringed at the thought of riding on the pegs of Naruto's rickety bicycle. It seemed that the piece of twisted metal was going to fall apart any minute now.

"I'm not getting on that thing." He said, looking at it disgustingly.

Naruto chuckled, "Aw come on Gaara. It's not that bad! I promise we'll get to town safely." Naruto pouted and tried to give his best puppy dog face.

Gaara rolled his eyes at the blonde, "Fine, but just don't make that face around me ever again or I'll seriously kick your ass." The red headed teen hesitantly made his way towards Naruto and his prized form of transportation and finally hopped on the pegs.

"Sheesh, do you always have a hot temper man?" Naruto joked.

Gaara rested his hands on Naruto's shoulders for support, "No, I'm the nicest guy you will ever meet." He said sarcastically. "C'mon let's just go. Make sure not to get us killed."

It was a Saturday and it was both Naruto and Gaara's day off. The both, well mostly Naruto, decided that a day out in the city would be a very good way of spending it. Gaara, who was clad in his regular rebellious clothing and 'womanly cosmetics', was promised by Naruto that he would show him all the awesome places in the city. The red head was hesitant at first but decided that a day out was ten times better than being under the same roof as the spawn of the devil he and Naruto liked to call Neji.

"How long is the bike ride there?" Gaara asked as the two made their way out the main entry gates.

Naruto had to think for a couple of seconds, "Hmm, usually about… twenty minutes or so. I mean, we're not exactly on a car not a motorbike so of course it's going to take a while."

"Yeah, whatever. So, where are you taking me first?"

"I was thinking of stopping by my grandparent's house for breakfast first since I'm starving. Then I'll show you all the awesome hangout places like the mall, arcade, and all that good stuff. You will have fun, I swear!"

"Sure."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Hey old hag, I'm home!" Naruto yelled as he opened the rickety door of one of the original apartment complexes in downtown Kanoha. "C'mon she must be in the kitchen or something. She knows we're coming so she's probably already cooking." Naruto dragged Gaara by the wrist and lead him to the kitchen where they found a not so old looking woman with headphones and dancing while cooking.

"Hey! Grandma! I'm home!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs even though he was only a few feet away. The 'old lady' jumped in surprise and turned around quickly holding the spatula as a weapon for the intruder.

"Oh," she sighed, taking off the headphones, "It's just you brat."

"Where's the old pervert at?"

"He's at the fish market right now. He should be back around when I serve breakfast."

She smiled and was about to give her grandson a hug when she noticed Naruto wasn't alone. "My, my, who do we have here?" She scanned Gaara up and down. "What a little cutie."

Gaara bowed, "Hi. Umm, my name is Gaara. Naruto and I work together."

"Ah, I see. Well I don't know if Naruto told you anything about me yet but my name is Tsunade but you can just call me grandma as well."

"You don't look that old." admitted the red head.

Naruto rolled his eyes while Tsunade laughed, "That's what I love to hear! I like you already little man. Well, I got married young, had a child young, you get the picture. Alright boys, make yourselves comfortable… breakfast should be almost done." Tsunade gave her grandson a hug before the two boys descended up to Naruto's room.

Naruto's room was everything Gaara had imagined it to be. Weird and messy. Junk was piled up like mountains in corners of the room. Various book and mangas was stuffed under the twin sized bed. A little TV and a small alarm radio were next to a black metal desk.

"Do you ever clean?" Gaara asked, almost not wanting to step on the dirty floors.

Naruto chuckled, "Well I work all the time. Whenever I visit m grandparents I always promise myself to clean my room one day but I always get distracted or too lazy."

"As expected…" Gaara said under his breath, "I have a question to ask by the way."

"Sure, what's up?"

"If you live only 20 minutes away, why do you bother living in that house?"

"Well for my job I have to wake up around 5:30am and there's no way in hell I'm riding my bike that early in the morning. Besides, they provide a free room and free meals for the employees. Free, Gaara, is the key word."

"Okay, you're weird."

"Not as weird as you!" Naruto joked and threw a dirty pair of boxers at him. Gaara yelled in disgust and was about to beat the shit out of the swine when Naruto's room burst open.

"I heard my grandson is here with his friend?" beamed an old man with long white spiky hair that was in a pony tail.

"Hey old pervert." Naruto laughed and gave his grandfather a hug. Gaara was fascinated by the choices of nicknames Naruto chose for them. "This is my friend Gaara. He's a new hire at the Hyuuga estate."

"Yes, your grandma told me. Hi young man, nice to meet you. My name is Jiraiya. Yes, I know what you're thinking, Jiraiya the famous author of the famous book series."

"Um, what books?" wondered Gaara.

Jiraiya comically sulked in disappointment. "Some perverted books he likes to write. It's almost like a porno." explained Naruto.

Jiraiya smacked Naruto on the back of the head, "It's called art my boy!"

Gaara laughed at Naruto for getting smacked. "Oh, I also came upstairs to tell you boys that breakfast is ready. So come downstairs now." Jiraiya smiled at the boys before leaving the room.

"You're grandparents are interesting people."

"Yeah, they're psychos but you learn to love them."

After being stuffed to death with sausages and french-toast, the boys decided it was time to head out.

"Bye guys! I'll visit again next week!" Naruto yelled as he and Gaara rode the bike out of the block. Gaara waved good bye to them.

"Okay, so where are you taking me now?" he asked.

"To the mall. You're rich… don't you want to buy like… stuff?" Naruto asked.

"Malls are stupid. Anyways in case you didn't know this idiot but my father took away all my cash and credit cards."

"What? Why? That is so lame!"

"Yeah I know. It sucks but I can't do anything about it. I guess from now on the only way I'm getting money is from the Hyuugas."

"Hey, it isn't that bad. They pay better than other people."

"Hmph. Anyways, does the city always smell like shit? There's smog everywhere."

"Pretty much. I don't think people give a shit about the environment around here. We need to plant more trees. Yes, more trees would do the trick."

"This coming from a gardener." Gaara rolled his eyes.

Naruto chuckled, "You're so sour Gaara. Okay… we're here! Ta-da!" Naruto parked the bike near a light-post and rose his arms up, "Kanoha's Fashion District!"

Gaara looked at the huge three storey building in front of him. "It's alright I guess." He huffed.

"Just alright? Man, this is one of the most popular malls in the coast! Everyone that's everyone goes here. The rich, the poor, the business man, the baker… you name it!"

"You're just a walking advertisement aren't you?" Gaara said sarcastically.

"Oh shutup lets just go." Naruto dragged a sour faced Gaara inside one of the main entrance. "Where to first?"

Both boys spent about almost three hours of window shopping and buying small items in a store they were interested in. Gaara had bought a new wristband from a weird dark clothing store, two CD's from the music store, and black kohl eyeliner just in case he ran out and couldn't get another one. Naruto decided to treat himself out today since it was payday and bought himself a new decent looking pair of black sneakers. They were now sitting at a café eating their lunch.

"My feet hurt like hell." complained Gaara.

Naruto kept admiring his new shoes, "I bet you my feet won't hurt after I wear these babies." He smiled. "You want to go to the arcade after this? It's near my old school; maybe I'll be able to introduce you to my friends if they're there."

"Yeah I guess so."

Gaara was about to take another sip of his caramel frap when he felt heavy gentle hands lay on his shoulders.

"What the fuck?" he almost spat his drink. He turned around to find the bastard Hyuuga spawn standing right behind him _touching _him. Naruto was too busy looking at his shoes to notice the boy coming their way; though the shoes were forgotten when he saw the face of his boss.

"Is the circus in town or is Gaara just wearing too much makeup?" he smiled as he examined the younger boy's face.

"Get your hands off of me you bastard!" Gaara shoved the Hyuuga's hands away. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"See them?" Neji pointed at the two body guards carefully watching them, "I wouldn't do anything stupid if I were you and what do you mean what am I doing here? It's the mall if you didn't know. You buy things here."

"I don't give a shit and that's not what I meant." Huffed the angered red head, "I mean what the hell are you doing here standing so close to me and Naruto huh?"

"It's a free country; I can stand wherever I want."

"Then why don't you stand near those pathetic drooling fan girls of yours over there instead of here." Gaara pointed at the spot Neji was currently standing on.

Naruto decided to step in, "I thought you hated us so why are you here, your _majesty_?" He then curtseyed at the Hyuuga.

"I'm not talking to you am I you dirty rat." Neji growled but smiled innocently again the next second. "I forgot to tell you ladies that your day off is cut short. You are expected to be back at the house in two hours."

"What?" Both teens yelled at the same time. "You did this didn't you?" Gaara accused Neji. Smirking, Neji quickly grabbed hold of Gaara's chin lifting it up so it was just an inch or two from his own face.

"Did I?" he said in a sexy sultry voice. Gaara, wide eyed, couldn't move from his spot from the sudden contact and their awkward position. Neji, noticing the scared reaction Gaara displayed, smiled in satisfaction and finally let the younger teen's face go.

"Let's go ladies." Neji said walking away as two girls linked onto each of his arms. As they got farther Gaara and Naruto heard them burst out in laughter.

"Y… You little… piece of shit!" Gaara yelled and pointed towards Neji's direction. Neji and his girl posse turned around and laughed even more. "I'm going to kill him one day I swear." Gaara mumbled under his breath.

Naruto carefully walked toward his angry friend, "Hey man you okay?"

Gaara spat at the spot Neji was standing before, "Yeah, let's get the hell out of here."

The whole bike ride home was very difficult for poor Gaara for the image of Neji's face just two inches away from his face couldn't get out of his mind. He didn't like that at all. As a matter of fact he was angered by it. _Stupid Neji._

**AN: **Neji you little tease! My poor Gaara… hehe. Read and Review loves.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Emperor of Servants

**Warning:** AU, OOC, YAOI, NejiGaara, other pairings yet to be revealed, language, drugs, smex (later chapters)

This story might not be suitable to some readers. If you feel uncomfortable with this story then I urge you not to continue.

**Disclaimer: I** do not own anything related to the Naruto series. But a girl can dream.

**AN:** I finally updated this sucker. This chapter is mainly an introduction to Neji's best friend. It's rather interesting. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 6:** Sasuke Uchiha

The solitary teen puffed on his cigarette as he pulled his black Mercedes into the driveway of his long time friend. He checked the rear-view mirror to see if his dashingly good looks were intact. He smirked when even he was mesmerized by his exuberant profile. With a last puff he got out of his car and gestured one of the butlers outside to park his car in the proper area. The dark eyed teen tossed the man his keys and proceeded to walk to the main entry door. The poor butler was a nervous wreck and fumbled with the keys as he started up the expensive vehicle.

Usually he didn't have to knock but today he was surprising his best friend so his visit was unexpected. Fixing his name brand shades he knocked on the door. There was no answer. The impatient teen knocked again and once more there was no answer. He looked around and saw no one around him to help. He would surely complain to Neji about the lousy service he was getting. Finally, after a whole _thirty second _of waiting someone from within opened the door. It was a young woman whom he had seen before from his previous visits. She was young, a bit coy, tall and slender but was dumb as a dog. She had strawberry blonde hair and her locks almost looked like a light pink in the sun. She looked at the dashing young man in front of her, gawking.

"Sasuke-sama!" She beamed. Her eyes almost looked like it shape shifted into hearts. "We weren't expecting you!"

"I've been waiting in this horrible heat and you're just standing there as I suffer. Aren't you going to let me in?" Sasuke complained with his nose high up. Pretty as she was, Sasuke despised her.

Sakura's eyes widened and put her hands on her mouth, "Oh, I am so sorry Sasuke-sama! How terrible of me to let you stand there. Please, do come in. I'll inform Neji-sama that you have arrived."

"Yes you go do that and make it quick!" Sasuke huffed and walked himself to the waiting area of the foyer. He sat on one of the big maroon colored vintage high chairs and examined the room. It hasn't changed since his last visit. It was still historically designed and had the feel of a king's room. He hadn't mentioned it to Neji but he absolutely adored the décor. Taking off his shades, Sasuke began to examine one of the art pieces on the end table next to him when he spotted a turf of blonde hair from the side of his eye. Sasuke pretended he hadn't noticed the other's presence and proceeded to take in the beauty of the art piece until that turf of blonde disappeared behind one of the doors.

"Idiot." He silently smirked to himself.

"I see you have taken a liking to one of the pieces I have brought home with me a summer ago from Italy."

Sasuke looked up and smirked as he saw his long time best friend descending from the double winding staircase. Neji was clad in a royal blue robe and his hair was damp.

"Have I interrupted your bath?"

"You sure did." Neji smiled. "It was a rather refreshing milk bath too."

Neji walked up to his best friend and gave him a friendly hug. He examined his friend and was happy to see he was still as delicious looking as ever. No wonder Sakura had busted in his room with that ridiculously red face of hers.

"What's up with you and milk baths?"

Neji shook his head, "I heard it was suppose to be good for your skin."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"C'mon, let us go to uncle's office and inform him that you are here. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Calm down Naruto. Seriously, you are giving me a headache." Gaara rubbed his forehead as he tried to watch a show on the television.

Naruto pouted and crossed his arms. "Gaara! I told you something bad has happened!"

Gaara sighed and grabbed the remote. He turned off the television and glared at his friend. "Okay, what happened that has gotten you so freaked out?"

"My number one enemy is here. Man! I wasn't even prepared. Why did that bastard decide to come here without notice?" The blonde sulked in the sofa as he buried his face into the nearest throw pillow. "My life is officially over!"

Gaara raised an eyebrow, "May I ask who the hell you are talking about?"

"Neji's best friend and my worst enemy in the world… Sasuke Uchiha!" Naruto glared at the ceiling and shook his fist at it.

Gaara just looked at Naruto unemotionally. "I'm sure he isn't as bad as Neji."

"Wrong! He's double times worse if not triple. I swear whenever he's here he always makes sure to make my life a living hell."

Gaara got up and started walking to his room, "Well you're not the only one who feels that way. I'm glad I'm not the only one who will suffer." He turned back and winked at Naruto who simply buried his face into the pillow again and let out a blood curdling scream.

"Everyone, I need you ladies and gents to be in your proper uniform. Neji-sama has some important news to tell us so I expect you guys to be in the main living area in fifteen minutes. Oh and Naruto, I know I've been telling you this a million times now but don't be late okay?" Naruto, who was in the back of the room, stuck his tongue out at Iruka who just shook his head as he headed for the destination.

Gaara walked towards Naruto as he fixed the buttons on his suit. "I suggest you be there this time before you piss off the whole Hyuuga family."

"I seriously don't want to be there Gaara." Naruto pouted.

Gaara glared at Naruto, "Just stand next to me when we're up there. Don't be such a little dick. Where's the loud mouth blonde I met just a few weeks ago huh?"

"Fine!" The blonde huffed. "But seriously, if that bastard tries something I'll kick his scrawny rich ass in front of the whole world to see."

"You go ahead and do that." The red head responded. "C'mon let's go before Iruka blows another fuse."

The two young friends arrived at the main living area where the workers were starting to crowd around. Gaara spotted a smug looking teen around their age standing near the Hyuuga bastard. He looked sharp and clean and Gaara could just tell from the look on his face that this guy was a stuck up rich kid. Gaara looked over at his friend who was now glaring at this Sasuke the whole way until they reached the crowd. The Sakura bitch was already there and standing a bit too close to the two rich boys. She was giggling with her other maid friends and, from what Gaara could see, trying to get them to pay attention to her. This scenario always sickened him.

Once the duo arrived they were soon spotted by Neji and his friend. Neji smirked and whispered something to his friend. Sasuke looked at Gaara and started to laugh. This angered Gaara and he stared coldly at both Neji and the raven haired teen.

Naruto whispered something to Gaara, "Let's pretend we're talking crap about them too. Okay I'm going to pretend to laugh."

Naruto suddenly busted in laughter and started pointing at both the Hyuuga and the Uchiha causing all attention to be focused on them. Gaara just wanted to shrink out of existence as all eyes were on them. "Shutup Naruto!" he hissed at his friend. He hated being embarrassed especially when Neji was glaring at him.

"Naruto!" Iruka walked over to the duo and harshly whispered at the blonde. "I told you not to make a scene!"

"Geez, I'm sorry." The blonde apologized. Gaara was a bit curious why his friend was acting so strange. Really strange as a matter of fact.

"It's alright Iruka. I'm sure poor Naruto there is just having a bad day." Neji told the butler while Sasuke was smirking beside him. "So, can I have everyone's attention please?" The attention was soon diminished from the duo as all eyes focused on their boss. "As you can see our favorite house guest is here." Naruto made a gagging noise but was ignored when Neji began to talk again. "He will be staying for a couple of weeks in the Hyuuga estate for summer break. I expect you guys to treat him just like you treat me. With respect."

Naruto's eyes popped and he seemed at a loss for words. Gaara raised an eyebrow at him at how stupid he looked at the moment.

"Alright, you are now dismissed. Please carry on to your usual duties for today. Iruka and Sakura please show our guest where he will be staying throughout his stay here." Sakura almost shrieked in happiness when she heard she was one of the lucky to bring one of the men in her dreams to his bedroom.

Gaara was about to leave for the kitchen when he noticed the blonde wasn't walking beside him. He turned around and saw the blonde standing at the same spot they were standing just a minute ago. Everyone was out of the room already including the two young masters. The red head walked back to Naruto, "Um, hello? We can leave now you know." Gaara waved his hand in from of the blonde who didn't seem to notice. "What the hell is going on with you today?"

"Did you hear him? A couple of weeks…." Naruto scrunched his eyebrows together. "My life is seriously over!"

"Oh come the fuck on Naruto. Get yourself together and let's go. Forget about that bastard. He's going to be here whether you like it or not. I suggest you ignore him like I do with that ass Neji."

"Let's just hope the bastard ignores me too."

The two friends walked together until they reached the hall where they went their separate ways, Gaara to the kitchens and Naruto to the side gardens. The blonde was just about to reach the side door when something or someone knocked him to the side wall causing his forehead to smack against the white plaster.

"Ouch! That fucking hurts!" He turned around to teach the person a lesson when all the color to his face drained from him when he saw who this person was. "You!" he pointed an accusing finger at the person in front of him.

"Oops, did I push you too hard?" Sasuke said in a sultry voice. He walked towards Naruto so that they were barely inches apart.

"Step away from me Uchiha. I can smell your breath from here."

"Is that a way to greet a guest Naruto? After all these years I would have thought you would at least gain some manners."

"Che, I don't need to show you any manners! Listen, why don't you just ignore me and I'll do the same. It'll make our lives easier."

"Why in the world would I ignore you?" Sasuke looked Naruto up and down making sure to take in all of what Naruto had to show. All this staring made Naruto very uncomfortable.

"Stop staring at me like that bastard."

"As far as I know I can stare at whoever I please. So I will stare at you whenever, however and as long as I want." The Uchiha smirked. "Why, does it make you uncomfortable Naruto?" Sasuke lifted the blonde's chin so that they were staring into each other's eyes. Naruto tried to get away but he was now pinned in the corner.

"Stop torturing me." Naruto breathed out. "You've made fun of me and teased me until I had to be physically dragged to my room from anger in the past so I don't know what intentions you are trying to pull on me right now."

Sasuke let go of the blonde and started laughing uncontrollably. The raven clutched onto his stomach as he tried to suppress his laughter. "Isn't that what you wanted Naruto? Don't you love it when I'm this close to you? I have known you had a thing for me ever since you laid eyes on me. Isn't that right Naruto?"

Naruto's hands formed into fists, "Shutup, that's not true."

"Oh really? I don't believe you at all."

"My feelings for you will always be hatred and nothing else."

Sasuke laughed again, "My my… you are a funny one. The bulge in your pants says otherwise."

Naruto looked down and gasped. "Damnit!" he yelled as he covered the bulge forming in his pants.

Sasuke leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. The smirk on his face was not leaving. "Just so you know I would never go for a filthy thing like you. You are pathetic and disgusting. The act I pulled a few seconds ago was just a test to see if my intuitions were right. From the looks of it…" He looked straight into Naruto's eyes, "… I was right."

Naruto seemed to be in a verge of tears, "I hate you Sasuke. I don't know why I even thought of liking someone as pathetic as you. Don't you worry, as of now all feelings for you have left. I hate you more than anything in this world and I hope you just jump off a cliff and die!" Naruto pushed his way towards the door making sure he slammed it loud enough for the Uchiha to hear.

Sasuke stood there and sighed. He looked toward where Naruto slammed the door and frowned for a second. He could never and will never reveal his true feelings for the blonde idiot.

**AN:** Aww, poor Naruto. Love is a very complicated thing.

**Read and Review my pretties! It'll make me one happy gal.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Emperor of Servants

**Warning:** AU, OOC, YAOI, NejiGaara, other pairings yet to be revealed, language, drugs, smex (later chapters)

This story might not be suitable to some readers. If you feel uncomfortable with this story then I urge you not to continue.

**Disclaimer: I** do not own anything related to the Naruto series. But a girl can dream.

**AN:** Another chapter! Woohoo! I just finished the latest chapter of Naruto called Confessions. Waaa! So sad and heartbreaking!

**Chapter 7:** A relaxing day off?

"Hey Naruto, check this out." Gaara smirked and held up an old wrinkled photograph.

Naruto looked at the crumpled like square photo Gaara waved in front of his face. "Who's on there?" He looked closely and saw a very young Neji and a man they both thought was Hiashi pushing the little boy around on a tricycle. The whole scenario almost made Gaara laugh.

"Who would have thought that bastard could look this innocent." He commented as he once again looked at the toddler Neji looking as happy as ever.

"Where did you find it?"

"I found it under one of the side tables when Iruka forced me to clean under every single one." He grimaced at the memory.

Naruto shrugged, "So what are you going to do with it?"

"I don't know. I should give it back to that idiot Neji but I think I'll hold on to it for a while. It'll be a reminder that Neji was once human before he turned into an ugly conceited monster." Gaara took the picture and put it on his nightstand. "So, what had been going on with you lately? I've found you muttering things to yourself when we're together. Is that Uchiha still bothering you?"

Naruto flinched at the sound of Sasuke's name. The memory of his argument with the Uchiha was still fresh in his mind. "I've been avoiding him since. I hate his guts more than ever."

"I wouldn't blame you. What Sasuke did to you was downright wrong and low. I'm telling you, you should have kicked his ass."

"Che, and risk being fired for killing Neji's best friend? I don't think so." Naruto so badly wanted to change the subject because the conversation was starting to get him upset. "So," The blonde said suddenly, "what do you want to do today? It is our day off you know and I for sure do not, I repeat, do not want to spend it here."

Gaara laid down on his bed with his hands behind his head. In reality he wanted to stay at the compound and just lounge around in his room. He knew Naruto wouldn't really feel the same way since he so badly wanted to get as far from the Uchiha as possible. Gaara couldn't blame him so he was risking his lazy day off to be there for Naruto.

"Well think of something then. I'm not from this town so I don't know what fun is and what's not." Gaara closed his eyes and felt himself getting comfortable on his bed. How he could kill for a nap right now.

Naruto was in deep thought when he suddenly beamed and smiled. "Let's go fishing!"

"Oh hell…"

"It will be so much fun Gaara! I'll show you my secret spot where I usually catch a bucket full of little fishes."

"Can I take a nap in said location while you go fishing?"

Naruto pouted, "Oh come on party pooper. That won't be fun." He got up and began trying to push Gaara out of his bed. "You can borrow Iruka's fishing rod. We use to go a lot last summer. He's been really busy lately so he hasn't used it in a while."

Gaara finally gave in and shoved Naruto off of him. "I might as well go before you proceed to beg me to death."

"That's the spirit!" Naruto gave him a thumb up.

The red head, who was obligated to go, followed his now bouncy friend to the back of the compound where the employees kept their personal outdoor belongings. Gaara watched from the outside as Naruto dug through the pile of mess when he turn and smiled. Naruto threw the fishing rod at Gaara which barely poked him in the eye. He glared at him and picked it up from the ground. The blonde walked towards him with a rod of his own and a fishing tackle.

"Are you excited?" he asked.

"No, not really." Gaara said bluntly.

Naruto laughed. "Whatever, I bet you you'll be begging me to go again by the end of the day. C'mon we'll walk there. It isn't far."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost there!"

Gaara removed the stick of branch that got stuck on his shirt and hurled it as far as he could. He wasn't really an outdoors type of person. "My feet hurt and the branches are annoying me."

"Why, that's the fun part of hiking!" Naruto inhaled a breath full of air. "Ah, the scent of the woods is really the best isn't it?"

"If you're talking about the smell of wild animal crap then no."

Naruto laughed. "Very funny Gaara, anyways, we're here! We've just got to get out in the clearing and we'll be there." They walked a little bit further when they spotted some people out in the area. Naruto motioned Gaara to stop walking and told him to be quiet. He pointed at the people up ahead. "Damn!" He whispered. "I guess other people found out about my secret spot. Let's get closer and see if I know them."

The more the duo got closer the more their heart sunk. Hiding behind a tree a few yards away they finally made out who those particular people were. Naruto knew a Sasuke free day was too good to be true because sitting right where his favorite spot having a little picnic and trying to getting a tan was none other than Sasuke Uchiha and his best friend Neji.

"Why did those two assholes have to be here?" Gaara whispered to himself.

Naruto glared at the half naked Uchiha. "Hell if I know. C'mon let's just go on the other side of the lake and we can go fishing there. They're not going to spoil our fun day."

Gaara rolled his eyes and followed his fuming friend. "We'll just ignore them then. You better not do something stupid to catch their attention Naruto."

_Meanwhile…_

Sasuke quickly turned around towards the wooden area. "Did you just hear something?"

Neji followed his friends gaze and shrugged, "It's probably just some animal."

"You mean like a bear?" Sasuke glared at his friend.

Neji laughed, "I've told you a million times before there are no bears here. It's probably just a rabbit or something."

"You better be right Hyuuga." He turned around once more just in case. He laid back down and continued to eat his grapes. "I can't believe you made me walk all the way here through that disgusting pathway."

"We can't obviously take a car here Sasuke. Besides, this has been my favorite spot when I was a child and I wanted to show you. I haven't really been here in a couple of years."

"Okay, well, besides the awful hike here I do agree this place is rather peaceful."

"So," Neji had lay back down and put his hands behind his head as he listened to the calming waters. "Are you still brooding over the blonde?"

Sasuke pretended to ignore him and continued eating.

Neji shook his head and smirked, "I have a feeling you feel bad about what you did to him a few days ago."

"Oh please." Sasuke finally said "Like I'll ever feel bad about that filthy idiot."

"Keep telling yourself that. I've caught you a few times frowning to yourself."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

The duo stayed silent for a couple of minutes when Neji spotted two people out in the distance on the other side of the small lake. He squinted and wondered who dared step foot on his family's land when he noticed a head of blonde and red. There were was only one particular blonde and red duo that Neji knew.

"Look who decided to come along." Neji pointed out in the distance. Sasuke sat up and followed the direction Neji was pointing to with his eyes. Sasuke sighed when he finally noticed who it was.

"Great, here I thought my day was going so well."

"I don't think they know we're here. Oh look, they're going fishing. How cute." Neji said sarcastically.

"Can we leave now then?"

"No, I'm enjoying this relaxation and those two won't ruin it for me." In reality Neji secretly wanted to observe the red head a bit more.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Gaara, they're looking right at us!" Naruto looked at Gaara pretending to not notice the two rich boys staring right at them.

"Just pretend they're not there. It'll be fine. They can't do anything when they're on the other side of this lake."

"Che, if anyone ever looked at the Uchiha they'll probably get blind. Did you see how white that guy was?" Naruto said as he put bait on Gaara's hook.

Gaara sat down and waited for Naruto to finish with the preparations. "Sorry but I was nowhere near staring at his body unlike you."

Naruto laughed nervously, "As if! I mean how can you miss it! I bet the sun beams are working its full power trying to get a little color on him." Naruto held up the rod at Gaara and smiled, "Your fishing pole is ready sire."

Gaara got up and took the rod from Naruto and began trying to work the fishing pole. Naruto stared at the red head and started laughing. It was clear that the red head did not know what he was doing. Gaara growled in frustration and was seconds away from throwing the pole out in the lake. Naruto stopped him in time and began teaching his friends the basics. They were at it for a good fifteen minutes when they heard a rustling noise from behind them. Naruto's eyes widened and he hid behind Gaara. "What's that noise?" Naruto whispered.

"It might be an animal." Gaara tried to assure his frightened friend. The red head looked to see if the rich duo was still at the spot and sure enough they were still there being their pompous selves. "Yeah, it's an animal. I'm sure of it." Gaara turned back around and picked up his fishing pole that Naruto accidentally dropped.

"My my, who do we have here?" said an unfamiliar voice.

Naruto and Gaara whipped their heads around and saw a tall blonde teen coming out of the clearing followed by two other people right behind him.

"Who are you?"

"That's none of your concern." The talk blonde teen then looked at Gaara and laughed. "Hey," he turned his head towards his friends, "You guys didn't tell me the circus came to town."

Gaara backed away shielding Naruto behind him. He just knew something bad was about to happen.

"Shit. Get up Sasuke."

Sasuke was just about to take a little nap, "Why?" he said groggily.

"Deidara is here."

Sasuke looked across the lake and saw the school troublemaker a few feet away from where Gaara and Naruto were standing. "Why now?" he quickly got up and followed Neji.

Instead of going back home, Sasuke and Neji ran towards the direction where Gaara and Naruto were at. It wasn't going to be pretty.

**AN:** Oo! Deidara! Cliffie! I wonder what he will do to our poor Gaara and Naruto. Read and review! Thanks a bunches!


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Emperor of Servants

**Warning:** AU, OOC, YAOI, NejiGaara, other pairings yet to be revealed, language, drugs, smex (later chapters)

This story might not be suitable to some readers. If you feel uncomfortable with this story then I urge you not to continue.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the Naruto series. But a girl can dream.

**AN: **I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It was a bit fun and cute! Love you all! Thanks to those who stuck with me.

**Chapter 8:** Buffoons can be nice too

"_Shit. Get up Sasuke."_

_Sasuke was just about to take a little nap, "Why?" he said groggily._

"_Deidara is here."_

_Sasuke looked across the lake and saw the school troublemaker a few feet away from where Gaara and Naruto were standing. "Why now?" he quickly got up and followed Neji._

_Instead of going back home, Sasuke and Neji ran towards the direction where Gaara and Naruto were at. It wasn't going to be pretty._

"Listen, why don't you take yourself and your goons out of the property? We're not looking for trouble." Gaara told the blonde in front of him.

Deidara looked at his friends behind him and started laughing uncontrollably. "I don't think these clowns know who we are!" He stopped and looked back at the fuming red head. "I don't think you own this property raccoon boy so I don't think you have the authority to kick anyone out."

"Just leave us alone. We don't even know you." Naruto managed to say behind Gaara.

"It doesn't matter if you know us or not." Deidara took a step closer to the duo. "What matters is that you two idiots work for that bigger idiot Hyuuga. Anyone associated with that buffoon is automatically on my do not like list." He looked at Naruto and Gaara up and down. "From the looks of it I'm pretty sure you two are his servants. I mean look how disgusting you both look." The two young men behind Deidara started laughing along with their leader.

"I'll say it one more time. Leave!" Gaara stepped closer.

"Oh, this one is a tough guy." One of the boys behind Deidara said.

"What are you going to do?" Deidara mocked Gaara. "Tell me what your little malnutrition self is going to do?"

"This!" Gaara then leapt at Deidara throwing a good punch on his right eye knocking the blonde man backwards.

Deidara then threw a strong right hook with his wicked fast reflexes and quickly had his fist against Gaara's face sending the smaller boy straight to the ground.

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled and went straight to his unconscious friend.

"Hold the blonde one. I think he also needs to pay for what his friend did to my face."

"Don't touch me!" Naruto crouched down ready to leap at anyone who dared come close.

"I don't think it's smart to be a hero." Deidara and his goons stepped closer. "Sasori and Kisame, grab him before he does something he'll regret."

Naruto tried his best to put up a good fight but in the end he was apprehended by the two. "Let go of me!" He said as he struggled against their grip. "Three against one isn't very fair!"

"My rules; I do whatever I want." Deidara reached out and grabbed Naruto by the chin forcing him to look up into Deidara's eyes. "Such a beautiful yet filthy servant that Neji has. Maybe we should have a little fun before I knock you unconscious next."

"Don't you dare…" Naruto growled and spat at Deidara's face.

Deidara's jaw tightened. He wiped the saliva off his face, "For that I'll make it so that you won't be able to walk for a year." Sasori and Kisame hungrily looked at Naruto as they forced him to go on his knees. The duo began to unzip his pants when they heard a rustling noise out in the distance.

"That's enough!" A familiar voice said. "Let him go Deidara."

Deidara whipped his head around to find his worst enemy Hyuuga standing right before him. Luck was with him when he spotted his second worst enemy Uchiha standing by his side. "My, today must be my lucky day to have both _the_ Hyuuga and _the _Uchiha in my presence."

"Let go of my employee right now and get the hell out of my property."

"What if I said no?" The blonde laughed. He walked towards them making sure to step on the unconscious Gaara's back in the process just to anger the Hyuuga more.

"You bastard! Don't treat him like that!" Yelled Naruto.

Sasori leaned down and slapped Naruto across the face, "No one said you can talk servant." Naruto tried to struggle free once again but failed a second time.

Neji could almost feel the heated rage coming off of Sasuke who was now clenching his fist.

"I don't really like it when you abuse what I own." Neji looked down at Gaara who was bleeding from the mouth. "Now, get out of my sight before I call the police."

"Make me…"

Neji didn't really like getting violent nor does he like the process of fighting because he considered it dirty but he didn't really have much choice at the moment. He didn't want to risk getting in trouble with his uncle for letting their employees get their ass kicked and he really did dislike Deidara. One answer came to mind, "Gladly."

Deidara swung at Neji but missed as Neji quickly dodged his first attempt. He swung again but this time landed a fist on Neji's side. The brunette stumbled for a few seconds before he got his balance back and dodged another hit. Taking the opportunity, Neji kicked the side of Deidara's legs knocking the blonde to the floor. Neji quickly jumped on him and punched him on the face.

Sasuke saw the two boys who were holding Naruto distracted from the fight so he took his chance and ran into Sasori with full might knocking both himself and Sasori into the lake. The duo began to fight in the shallow waters. Naruto, who was now being held by Kisame only, quickly got up and kicked Kisame's crotch as hard as he could. The other boy yelped and began rolling on the ground in pain. For added measures, Naruto kicked him on the crotch again. The blonde never heard anyone scream so girly in his life.

Naruto looked in the waters and saw that Sasuke was getting his ass beat really bad. He saw that Sasori had his hands around Sasuke's neck and was attempting to drown him. Naruto might have hated the Uchiha but he didn't hate him enough to want him to die. The blonde ran to the water and jumped on Sasori's back putting him in a headlock. Sasuke began coughing uncontrollably after Sasori released his tight hold around his neck. He saw Naruto on the enemy's back and Sasori trying to get the arm around his neck off of him. Seeing that it was his only chance for a clearing, Sasuke punched Sasori on his stomach as hard as he could, knocking the wind out of him. Naruto felt Sasori weaken and slip against his grip and slide into the water. He quickly caught the unconscious Sasori and motioned for Sasuke to help drag his body to the shore. Even though Sasuke would rather let Sasori drown for almost killing him, his first reaction was to listen to Naruto.

Neji wiped the blood dripping down his chin with the back of his hand. "Now, I'll say it again, get your little pathetic friends and get the hell out of my property. Now!" He yelled.

Despite the fact his face was bruised up, Deidara still managed to smirk as he and Kisame dragged the limp Sasori towards the woods. "I might as well tell you now that this isn't over yet. Watch your back Hyuuga and consider yourself lucky that I had only two with me." He spat on the ground and disappeared into the clearing.

The three boys stood there for a good minute before Neji spoke up, "Let's get Gaara and go back to the house. We'll use the side entry. We don't want anyone else seeing us in this state."

The long walk back to the house wasn't really Naruto's favorite thing in the world. As a matter of fact he wished it would never happen again. He and Neji had the troublesome task of dragging Gaara back to the house and at the same time listen to Sasuke complain and whine about his current state. Naruto thought his head was going to explode soon if the stupid Uchiha wouldn't stop talking.

"You know what Sasuke. I suggest you stay quiet." Neji told Sasuke.

"How could I Neji? Look at me! I'm wet, dirty, and sore!" He ran his fingers through his hair and made a face. "My hair is appalling. I can't go back to the house like this!"

"Oh suck it up Uchiha." Naruto said out of annoyance.

Sasuke glared at the blonde, "If it wasn't for you and your stupid friend over there we wouldn't have gotten into that little scuffle back there!"

"Che, I would hardly call that a scuffle. Their intent was to kill!" Naruto argued.

"Now now," Neji interrupted "we don't want to start pointing fingers here Sasuke. It wasn't their fault and you know that."

"Whatever."

"Besides, it won't happen a second time because these two are banned from going there again."

"What?!" Yelled Naruto. "You can't do that!"

"Oh yes I can blondie. I don't want whatever happened back there to happen again. I'm doing this for your own good."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After fifteen annoying minutes they finally reached the house. They were lucky that no one was around so they sneaked to the side of the house and went inside undetected. Naruto felt Gaara coming to his senses so he helped the dazed young man to a nearby chair.

"Gaara, are you okay?" Naruto whispered to him. Gaara replied with what seemed to be mumbles and grumbles. "Hm, he's not quite there yet." He told himself.

"Alright, you two can go back to the servant's quarters. If anyone asks tell them that he tripped and hit his head against something while you guys were out fishing. No words about what happened earlier. I do not want to hear a long lecture from uncle at the moment." He rubbed his aching temples "Oh and will you tell Sakura and the other maids to set up my milk bath as well as Sasuke's? We're in dire need of relaxation right now."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Yes, _master._" He sneered. Neji let that one slide as he and Sasuke quickly went upstairs to their rooms.

"Stupid milk baths." Naruto mumbled to himself. "Highness and his sidekick aren't the only ones who need a damn relaxation right now."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gaara woke up with a throbbing headache that seemed to pulsate every time he breathed. He opened his eyes slowly and saw Naruto slumped up on a chair next to his bed snoozing away. He made a face when he notice drool dribbling down his chin but froze when he saw the cut on his friends lip. That's when the event from that morning hit him like a ton of bricks. Gaara rubbed his head and tried to remember as much as he could.

"What the hell happened?" he tried to think. All he could think of was punching the blonde dude then everything just turned black. Next thing he knew was waking up on his own bed. "I probably got knocked out or something." He told himself. "I need some aspirin."

Gaara was about to get up when, "Gaara?" said the sleepy blonde. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel like shit. I've got a huge headache." He suddenly felt bad for his friend. "What happened to your lip?"

Naruto laughed, "I got bitched slapped." He noticed Gaara look at him worriedly. "Don't worry though, Sasuke and I kicked his ass. You should have seen him!"

"What the hell exactly happened?"

"Well that blonde dude threw a mean punch right at you. You fell and you never got up. Then they tried to molest me." Naruto gave a nervous chuckle that Gaara didn't like at all. "All of a sudden Neji and Sasuke was there and told that guy to stop."

"So Highness and blonde dude got into a fight then Sasuke tackled the guy, who slapped me for talking, into the water. I then took the chance and kicked the other dude on the nuts. Man, you should have heard him squeal! Anyways, so I turn around and saw Sasuke getting choked and felt sorry for the asshole and helped him out. I put the guy in a wresting chokehold and we basically kicked his sorry ass." Naruto grinned at Gaara and gave him a thumbs up. "Then we had to drag your dazed body back to the house."

"What do you mean 'we'?"

"Neji and I." Naruto saw Gaara's face redden.

"How embarrassing! I can't believe that stupid idiot had to drag me back home." Gaara buried his face into his hands.

"Well I think he just really didn't want to get in trouble. I don't think getting a lecture from his uncle is on his top list so he did what he had to. Believe it or not Mr. Pompous snob of the year saved our butts."

"Let me guess, did he demand for a milk bath when we got home?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"He's too predictable sometimes. Anyways, what's so special about milk baths? Does he actually use real milk? Does he even know there are starving children out there whose family can't even afford to buy it while he goes and bathes in it?"

Naruto was about to answer when both boys heard a commotion coming from outside his rooms.

"Neji-sama! Good evening!"

"Neji-sama never goes down here!" They heard one girl squeal in delight.

"How do I look?" Said another.

"What can we do for you Neji-sama?"

"Where is Gaara's quarters?" They heard the muffled voice of Neji.

"Right over there, sir!"

"It's the last door to your left Neji-sama."

"Oh great…" Gaara sighed. A second later his door opened.

"What are you doing down here?" The red head demanded.

"No one talks to Neji-sama like that!" Sakura glared at Gaara from outside the door. She wasn't alone. It seemed like half the faculty was surrounding the area outside Gaara's door to satisfy their curiosity. Neji rolled his eyes and turned around. "Thank you Miss Sakura but I would really like a few private words with these two."

"Ooo! They're in trouble!" One young man in the back said.

Neji sighed and closed the door behind him.

"Seriously, what are you doing down here?" Gaara sat up on his bed and crossed his arms waiting for an answer.

"What? Is it a crime to go down here? I live here so I can go wherever I please." Neji took in Gaara's form. "Besides, I just wanted to make sure you two didn't say anything to anybody. You know how disappointed I'll be if word spread out that Neji-sama and Sasuke-sama got into a brawl like some kind of commoner."

"I just woke up you buffoon. Obviously I didn't have time to spread the good news even if I did plan on telling. So no worries, you prick!"

Neji laughed, "Words Gaara, words. I'm surprised you have courage to talk to someone who saved your little behind from getting an even worse beating."

Gaara's face reddened when he remembered Naruto telling him that Neji was nice and humane enough to drag his unconscious body back to the house instead of leaving him in the woods for Naruto to drag alone. "Oh, well… thanks I guess."

Neji smirked at Gaara, "Also, I just wanted to tell both of you that you both can have tomorrow off. If anyone asks tell them I said so." Naruto's eyes beamed, "But you cannot leave the house." He looked at Naruto. "Remember that you two are banned from that area from now on."

"What's the catch?" Gaara studied Neji's face for any hints of deception.

Neji sighed, "It's a win-win situation. You both get your own relaxation day and I… well, that's really none of your concern." Neji look at Gaara. The red head swore he heard a bit of nervousness in his voice. "Just make sure my uncle doesn't find out."

The brunette turned to leave and had his hand on the doorknob when, "Oh I almost forgot." He turned and tossed Naruto a pill bottle. "It's just some aspirin. It'll take away the headache. Make sure our little red headed friend takes some." He quickly opened the door and left, closing the door behind him. They heard the crowd outside shuffle to follow their Neji-sama back to the main part of the house.

"I have a name you know." Gaara sighed under his breath.

"He might still be the biggest snob ever but there might be some hope for that _buffoon._" Naruto laughed. Gaara, who was now being affected by the Naruto laughter, began to laugh along with him.

**AN: **Is Neji softening up? Or is there something else going on? Read and review loves!


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Emperor of Servants

**Warning:** AU, OOC, YAOI, NejiGaara, other pairings yet to be revealed, language, drugs, smex (later chapters)

This story might not be suitable to some readers. If you feel uncomfortable with this story then I urge you not to continue.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the Naruto series. But a girl can dream.

**AN: **I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I felt giddy writing it. No beta yet so watch out for the grammar and spelling.

**Chapter 9: **A night to remember… or forget?

It has been a week after the scuffle with Neji's school enemies. Things in the Hyuuga estate were dull and boring as usual. Naruto and Gaara had been kept busy and by the end of the day they would be too tired to do anything afterwards. They would watch some television then head off to bed. It was pretty much their new daily routine. The duo also hasn't seen the two rich boys recently. They assumed they were just being ignored. Of course the two didn't really care. They just wanted to go to work and keep busy until the weekend. Iruka still had a lot to teach Gaara so most of Gaara's days were spent listening and watching Iruka then after he would go back to the usual dusting.

The day was Saturday and Gaara sat on the couch flipping through the channels. He was bored out of his mind and he showed it. The other employees who were sitting near him were really annoyed and begged the red head to find a damn channel already. Gaara ignored them and mentally told them to shut up and to leave him alone. Recently, Gaara had been cursing his father each passing day. He wanted to go home already. He thought he was just wasting away and wasting his time being in this place. On some rare occasions he would long for the feeling of having people do things for him like back at home instead of him doing things for these people. He hated serving others and for that he felt the need to hate everyone surrounding him besides Naruto.

"Why the long face?" Naruto asked him as he sat down on the couch beside him.

"I'm bored as hell. I'm pissed off. I want to go home."

Naruto patted his friend on the back. "Don't worry, you have a month left. Then you can leave this place and pretend we never existed."

Gaara glared at the boy next to him. "Oh shut up Naruto. You can visit me you know. I'll make sure father pays for your accommodations each time. The bastard owes me big time."

"You're still mad about that little bet he lost to? Well, at least you met me in the process!" Naruto gave him a huge grin.

Gaara couldn't help but smirk back. "You're an idiot, you know that?"

"Why, thank you!" Naruto responded back. He always found Gaara's way of talking amusing. The two sat on the couch for another thirty minutes. Even Naruto seemed to be getting annoyed by the constant channel flipping.

"This is boooringgg!" He whined.

"Then get up and do something then." Gaara said, not taking his eyes off the television.

"Aww, you're no fun."

"I've been told I'm not much of a fun person."

"You want to go to my house and play a bit of video games? I need to visit granny anyways. She's been bugging me about visiting home. What do you say?"

Gaara thought about it for a minute before deciding, "Well, it's better than nothing."

"It's a date then!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"When the hell are you going to clean your room?" Gaara asked disgustingly. He sat on Naruto's bed and tried to avoid his feet from touching the dirty floor.

"I told you that I will one of these days. Besides, I'm too lazy."

They played Grand Theft Auto for a good a few hours before they heard a knock on the door. "What?" Naruto yelled.

"Don't raise your voice at be brat." His grandma yelled from the other side. "You have some visitors."

Naruto looked at the door in confusion. People rarely visited him. He couldn't even think of who might _willingly _visit him. "Okay. You can let them in."

"Alright boys," They heard her say on the other side of the door, "Go right in."

"Thank you mam." A voice said that made Naruto's blood boil. A voice that annoyed Naruto to no end. A voice that he didn't think he would ever hear in his house. The door opened and in comes two snobby looking teens by the name of Neji and Sasuke.

"What in god's name are you two assholes doing here in my house?" Naruto almost yelled. Gaara just sat there holding the controller and looking at them suspiciously."

"Hey brat," His grandma yelled at him. "Be nice to your guests. Especially the boy you work for." She gave him a wink and closed his door.

"I swear that old hag is after me." He grumbled.

"So," Sasuke walked around scrutinizing everything around him. "This is your room eh? I can't say I was surprised. I've always figured you were a slob."

"If you have nothing good to say then leave teme!"

"Be nice Sasuke. Where are your manners?"

"Manners my ass." Gaara said under his breath.

"What was that Mr. Sabaku?" Neji turned to look at the red head who tried his best to blend in with the surrounding but failing miserably.

"How did you find my house?" Naruto demanded.

Neji obligingly sat on the bed, making sure not to touch anything. "We saw you two on our way to the spa. We decided, since we had nothing to do after our massage, to come pay a visit. I didn't know it was wrong for a boss to pay a visit to his employees?"

"Well it is. So can you two please leave now?"

"Sorry dobe but it would be rude to cancel your grandmother's invitation for dinner."

"What?!" Naruto was fuming. He would make sure to give his grandma a good lecture.

"Kill me please." Gaara whispered to himself. Neji was sitting next to him which made him very uncomfortable. Sasuke was looking around the room as if trying to capture the mental image of it all. He was currently looking at picture frames of Naruto as a child.

"I didn't know this cute little thing turned out to be a loud mouthed slob." He commented on the picture. Naruto quickly got up and snatched the picture frame away from Sasuke. He was red from embarrassment. "Who gave you permission to look at my things?"

Sasuke smirked at Naruto. He would never admit to anyone that he loved how adorable Naruto looked when he was embarrassed. "No one in particular. I just felt like looking at it."

Naruto decided they continue playing and ignore the two unwanted guests. He figured that they would bore themselves out and decide to leave. Of course that wasn't the case. Sasuke shoved a few things away with his foot at the spot next to Naruto. He took out his handkerchief and placed it on the bare floor and sat down. He felt like annoying Naruto today.

On the bed, Gaara wasn't doing any better. Was it his imagination or was Neji getting closer and closer? He tried to ignore the person beside him and tried to focus his attention to the game. At the end he couldn't take it anymore where he felt Neji so close to him they almost touched. Gaara turned and glared at the boy but Neji seemed to be pretending to have interest in the game and didn't take his eyes off the television. Gaara suddenly wondered what the bastard was up to. He continued to glare until those silver milk orbs turned to look at him. Those eyes would be the death of him.

"Let me play." He said.

"Why? You've probably never played a video game in your life."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because it's so damn obvious."

"If you don't let me play I'll tell Iruka that the horse stable needs cleaning tomorrow."

"Fine!" Gaara shoved the controlled into Neji's hands.

A few minutes later Gaara was glaring at the screen. He thought he was going to lose it when Neji's character kept running around in circles. He saw that the bastard was concentrating really hard on the game. It almost made him laugh. He finally decided to interfere when Neji attempted to go into a car for a good minute but failing miserably.

"Press that." He told Neji.

Neji did and got in the vehicle. His face lit up causing Gaara to unconsciously smirk at the small gesture. The next hour contained Neji's character on a murderous rampage with his stolen vehicle and Sasuke attempting to take the controller away from Naruto who refused to let him play.

"Boys! Dinner!" They heard Naruto's grandma yell from downstairs.

"Score! I'm starving!" He rushed downstairs but not before telling Sasuke, "You better not make a scene down there. I personally think my grandma's cooking is awesome so you better not make a snarky comment."

Dinner was an interesting event. His grandma made them Naruto's favorite. Tonkatsu ramen. To Sasuke's surprise it was delicious. He would never admit that to Naruto though. Neji at first was hesitant because he was very strict about his diet. At the end he thought _Oh, what the hell_ and decided to try it out. The spices seemed to dance in his mouth and almost lost his manners when he tried to slurp everything down fast. Neji had tasted many delicacies around the world but this was nothing compared to them. This tonkatsu ramen was heaven.

"Look what I have here boys." Jiraiya winked at them. He had gone to the living room to get something and came back in the kitchen with a huge bottle of sake.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Tsunade smacked Jiraiya upside the head.

"Oh don't be a party pooper dear. They aren't little boys." He looked back at the teens, "Now, who wants a cup?"

"Hold it right there. What you're doing is illegal." She was ready to smack him again.

"It's illegal if someone finds out." Jiraiya winked at her.

Tsunade sighed and felt defeated. "Well, just as long as you all don't leave the house. I don't want you guys wandering out there drunk. I also suggest all of you tell your guardian that you will be spending the night at your friend's house. I don't want to be charged with kidnapping you know."

"Don't worry granny, these two were just leaving." Naruto gestured for Neji and Sasuke to get the hell out. The two looked at each other and mentally agreed on a decision.

"I'll call my butler and inform him where we will be staying." Neji politely smiled at Tsunade, "I would love to have a glass Jiraiya."

"No, no, no and no!" Naruto stomped in defiance.

"Are you scared they'll find out about your low tolerance to alcohol?" Jiraiya grinned.

"Why you old…" Naruto blushed. "You and granny owe me big time."

Gaara and Naruto seemed to be thinking the same when they decided they would get so wasted that they pass out. They might as well since Jiraiya didn't give them an option not to drink. They figured if they did this then they would wake up late in the afternoon the next day and would assume the other two teens would leave before they woke up. To them it was the perfect plan.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Everyone seemed amused by Naruto's low tolerance. Everyone was buzzing but for Naruto it was only his fourth cup and he was already losing it. "Gimme another one!" He yelled as he slammed his cup down.

"Slow down there cowboy." His grandfather laughed.

"I said," He slurred, "Gimme another one, old man!"

By the fifth cup Naruto was already passed out on his chair. Gaara cursed Naruto's luck with his low tolerance. He mentally wished he was passed out. It was Jiraiya and Tsunade's cue to drag the boys and carry the unconscious Naruto to their grandson's bedroom so they could sleep it off. The other boys were already too drunk to keep going. They set up, or tried to set up, a futon on Naruto's floor. They placed Naruto on the floor and dragged Gaara beside him. They dragged the other two to the bed. They were snoring within seconds.

An hour later a drunken Naruto got up from the futon and unconsciously went over to his bed. "My bed." He mumbled to himself and pulled the nearest person from him off the bed. Unfortunately it was Neji and he fell to the floor with a loud thud. Naruto then plopped down on the bed face first and was snoring once again. Neji whined and cursed and reached out his hand to find a bed. To his luck he felt the warm presence of the futon and drunkenly crawled over to it. It was warm and fluffy. He was just getting comfortable when he felt another presence next to him. It smelled sweet and familiar. Neji reached out and poked the body a couple of times until he heard an annoyed voice mumble something he couldn't make out. For some reason he thought it was funny and started laughing. He reached out and started poking the back of the person again hoping to get the same response. What he got was a slap on the hand from an annoyed, and drunk, red head.

"Oh, it's just Gaara." He chuckled.

"Stop poking me." Gaara slurred and turned back around, too drunk to care and realize that Neji was lying beside him.

"So cute." Neji laughed and poked him again.

Gaara sat up and slapped the person's arm next to him. "You're annoying." He was squinting trying to make out who it was. He noticed the milky orbs and smirked. "Hyuuga." If he was sober he would have freaked out and ran out of the room.

"That hurt." Neji said pouting as he rubbed his arm. Gaara found this amusing and enjoyed looking at Neji pout. He suddenly wondered how those lips would taste. Gaara unconsciously licked his lips and kept staring at the brunette next to him. Somewhere deep inside his consciousness something was telling him to go back to sleep but the overwhelming urge to be closer to the Hyuuga was clouding his inhibition.

A hand suddenly reached out and caressed his cheek. "What are you staring at?" Neji asked with an amuse look on his face. "Do I have something on my face?" Neji took back his hand and sat up, eye leveled with Gaara. "Is there?" He glared.

"No." Gaara felt dizzy.

"Good." Neji chuckled but stopped when he felt warm lips on his own. The lips felt so soft and so smooth that he decided to kiss back. This made drunken Gaara very happy. He reached up and caressed Neji's long hair, his fingers playing with the soft locks. Neji put his hands on both sides of Gaara's face as if he didn't want the other to stop. The two went at it for a couple of minutes until they both passed out from dizziness. Gaara however found his way into the warmth of Neji's arms.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Mmm, so warm." Naruto mumbled to himself when he felt a warm presence cuddled up behind him. It was Sunday afternoon and the boys have been asleep for a good twelve hours. Naruto was interrupted from his warm and comfortable sleep when he heard his grandma knock on his door and tell them to get up. He groggily opened his eyes and was almost blinded by the sunlight. Naruto tried to get up but was stopped when he noticed an arm snaked around his torso and a warm body pressed against his back. He didn't think anything of it for a second until he remembered that night and had secretly wished it was Gaara accidentally mistaking him as a pillow. Of course that wish was shattered when he surprisingly saw Neji and Gaara wrapped around each other. They were both sleeping peacefully and very unaware of what they were doing.

Then that would mean, "Oh my lord…"

"Mm, shut up dobe." Sasuke mumbled behind him. There was no movement from the both of them. Sasuke from not realizing and Naruto from shock. The raven haired teen slowly opened his eyes and noticed that he was nuzzling his face against someone's blonde head. He stared at it in confusion until his eyes widened from surprise "Ahh!" He yelled and pushed Naruto off him causing the other to fall off the bed.

"Ouch! That fucking hurts!" Naruto sat up from the floor and rubbed his elbow.

"Good!" Sasuke felt like throwing up. He wasn't sure if it was because of the hangover. "I can't believe you would take advantage of me like that!"

"Excuse me?" Naruto pointed at him "Who was the one with their arms around _me_? You're lucky I'm not going to press rape charges against you!"

"What?!" Sasuke yelled angrily. The two kept arguing until the other couple started awakening from the loud noises.

"Your yelling is making my headache worse." Neji complained as he rubbed his forehead. Then he remembered the awesome dream he had last night. It was a blur but it had felt so real and so good. Then the thing in his arms started squirming. He looked down and saw Gaara staring up at him in confusion. _What is going on_ Neji thought?

"Please tell me I'm in a sick and twisted nightmare?" Gaara mumbled to himself. When he heard no one response a sudden rush of blood crept up to his face. His heart beat started quickening and he suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe. "This isn't happening." He said as he tore himself away from Neji's embrace.

"Oh trust me, it's happening." Naruto said as a matter of fact.

"C'mon Sasuke. We umm, we have to go." Neji sat up and despite the throbbing headache pulled Sasuke out of the bed.

"Tell your grandparents I said thanks." He said in a panic and dragged a grumpy Sasuke behind him and out of the room. When they heard the front door slam shut, Naruto and Gaara just looked at one another and both mentally asked each other what the fuck happened last night.

"I can't face him anymore." Naruto suddenly whined as he sat on his bed. He buried his face in his hands and suddenly felt the urge to vomit. Hangovers weren't fun.

While Naruto was throwing up last night's dinner in the bathroom, poor Gaara had to figure out if his dream last night was a reality or just that… a dream. He suddenly felt like crawling into a hole and never come out.

**AN: **Of course I had to add a drunk scene to spice up this chapter, hehe. Read and review folks! I will love you forever.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Emperor of Servants

**Warning:** AU, OOC, YAOI, NejiGaara, other pairings yet to be revealed, language, drugs, smex (later chapters)

This story might not be suitable to some readers. If you feel uncomfortable with this story then I urge you not to continue.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the Naruto series. But a girl can dream.

**AN: **Hi! So I decided, along with my HP fanfic, that am going to start writing chapters for this lovely story. Yay! This one isn't that exciting, I think, but really shows the slowly budding relationship of the group. I hope you all enjoy!

**Chapter 10: **Double date… sort of

It took Gaara a long time to gain enough courage to tell Naruto what he _thought_ happened the night Jiraiya decided to get them drunk.

"I believe we made out." He simply said, trying to avoid eye contact with his friend. Gaara was embarrassed enough and he knew looking at Naruto would just make it worse.

"Holy…" Naruto was at lost for words. "… You're kidding right? Tell me you are?"

"I thought I dreamt it up but reality is… it happened." Gaara buried his head in his hands. "I think Hyuuga knows it too. That's why those two pompous bastards have been ignoring us."

"You're right. What if Sasuke and I..." Naruto held his fingers up to his lips and blushed.

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you'd want that to happen though."

"Not true!"

"Sure Naruto, keep telling the world that." Gaara grinned as he reclined back on his bed. "I notice you blushing out of the blue when I catch you daydreaming. Thinking about your cuddle buddy Uchiha again?"

"Whatever!" Naruto threw a pillow at Gaara. "Listen here, Mr. I-love-kissing-Neji, I have to get back to work. Iruka is going to kill me when he finds out the east of the estate isn't mowed yet."

Gaara groaned. "Crap, I have to clean the hallway of the Hyuuga's living quarters. I swear to god Neji better not be anywhere around there."

"With your luck buddy, I'm betting a million that he'll be spying on you through the cracks of his door." Naruto got up, waved at his fuming friend and left the room.

"Stop being creepy!" Gaara yelled to Naruto, who he heard laugh in the distance.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto actually enjoyed being outside, catching the sun's rays. It was the main reason he took the job to maintain the owner's landscape. He didn't mind the dirty work, really. All he needed to do was put on his headphones, listen to his favorite music, turn on the lawnmower and he was in a world of his own. It was, in a unique way, therapeutic. He had the sun to thank for his perfect, tanned, sun kissed skin.

Naruto was too busy whistling and humming to the music to notice a certain somebody spying on him through the second floor window. The eyes bore into him, hungry for any other movement the blonde had to offer.

Sasuke woke up early that day. Like the previous time, he didn't get that much sleep since after that certain night happened. It had been bugging him to no end and he couldn't stop thinking about it, much to his displeasure. He decided, that morning, he will go to the library and catch up on some reading. He thought it would get his mind off of things. However, Sasuke's little reading time was interrupted when he heard the sound of a lawnmower. He tried to tune the sound out but it was no use. He got up and went to the window to yell at the rude servant when he noticed the person he was avoiding was the one who was causing it.

Sasuke froze at the sight of Naruto. After that night, he had a long internal battle with himself. He wasn't sure if he was suppose to be disgusted and angry or if he was supposed to just let it be and let the situation go. His mind was telling him to make the blonde pay but his heart was telling him to let it go because, he hated to admit, he enjoyed the feeling of the other boy in his arms. But he was an Uchiha and he was expected to make his family proud. Having a crush on Naruto wasn't going to happen, ever. However, watching Naruto at this very moment won't kill him. Sasuke sat down on the windowsill and continued to observe.

"Damn, it's hot!" Naruto said to himself. He looked around to see if anybody was near. Seeing that nobody was around, he stopped mowing for a few seconds to take off his sweaty shirt. "No farmer's tan for me. No sir!" Naruto smiled to himself and continued mowing.

Upstairs, inside the library, the Uchiha gulped at the site before him. Naruto's body physique was right up his alley, when it concerns men. The raven haired boy was interested in both male and female. He didn't care about their sexuality. Just as long as they had the looks and the money, it was all that mattered. Looking at Naruto's beautiful body, it was going to be hell trying to ignore him. Sasuke growled at himself and kept trying to tell himself that Uchiha's never go for the dirt poor. But of course, that wishful thinking never really happens when Naruto was around.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Moving on to the upper west wing of the estate, we have poor Gaara. He was furiously scrubbing the floor, mumbling profanities under his breath like he usually did. There was never a day when he actually enjoyed cleaning and so every day was a hated experience. Once in a while the paranoid red head would suspiciously look around to see if a certain someone was spying on him. Gaara decided he was going to blame Naruto for his paranoia.

"Stupid Naruto." He mumbled to himself.

"Talking to yourself Gaara?"

The hairs on Gaara's neck stood on ends at hearing the voice. _No no no!_ He thought to himself. The redhead pretended not to hear anything and continued to scrub the damn floor. That is, until he heard footsteps going towards him. It was not his lucky day.

"I think you missed a spot." Neji felt like annoying Gaara today. He had nothing better to do and ignoring the red head was not going to last anyways.

"I'm working here Hyuuga. Leave me the fuck alone." Gaara furrowed his eyebrows as he tried his best to keep from ground kicking Hyuuga's feet so the bastard can fall over.

Neji laughed and squatted next to Gaara. He heard the other groan and saw him roll his eyes. "What's with the attitude today? I didn't know Iruka mentored a potty mouth. Maybe I should give him a little talk?"

The veins on Gaara's head felt like it was about to burst. "My apologies, _Neji sama_. What can a lowly servant like myself do for you?" he said through gritted teeth.

Neji smirked at the sarcasm. "After you're done here, I need you to accompany me while I go shopping today. I'm also bringing Sasuke with me since he's been so moody lately. I know how he loves shopping so hopefully it'll make him feel better. Oh, that reminds me. Tell Naruto he will be joining us as well. We need an extra hand to carry out purchases. I don't think you alone can carry me and Sasuke's things."

"Can't you carry your own god damn things?" Gaara said annoyed.

Neji pretended to think, only for a second. "Hmm, let me think… no." He got up, laughed, and left a fuming red head glaring daggers behind his back.

After Gaara was finished with the hallway, he went to the east of the estate to look for the blonde and inform him of the bad news. He didn't really have to look that far because he saw Naruto running towards him, topless, and covering his nipples with his hands.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Naruto paused for a moment to catch his breath. "Sasuke… I saw that bastard peeking at my nakedness through the window. That pervert!" He huffed.

"Well that's unfortunate." Gaara raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Naruto, can you please stop covering your chest as if you're a topless woman with big boobs. You're a man for christ sake."

Naruto noticed this and grinned. "Woops, I guess I just freaked out back there. It's not every day when my enemy sees me half naked you know."

"Well, you saw him topless at the lake. You can call that even then."

Naruto scratched his head. "Eh, I guess you're right." Then he beamed again. "So what brings you to this part of town?"

"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news but Neji wants you and me to be their man servant for him and Sasuke while they go shopping."

"What?" Naruto almost yelled out loud. "Why can't they go by themselves?"

"Because we both know how lazy and annoying those two are. They expect us to carry all their stuff. Who knows, maybe I'll just accidentally leave their stuff in the trash can." Gaara mentally laughed at the thought.

Naruto started laughing. "Well, too bad I'm busy. I don't think anyone can cover for me today."

"That already has been arraigned for the both of you." A voice said from behind. Of course it was the almighty Neji Hyuuga once again.

"Can you stop sneaking up on me?" Gaara glared.

"Sorry, but I live here so I can go wherever I please." Neji winked causing Gaara to glare even harder. "You two are excused from the rest of your duties today. We will be meeting at the foyer in an hour. Don't be late." Neji coolly walked pass by the two friends, not making eye contact.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The ride to the mall was nerve-wracking. Gaara and Naruto tried to sit as far as they can from the other two in the limousine. The same can be said about Neji and Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke tried to avoid eye contact at all cost and when they accidentally did, both of their face turned red in an instant. Sasuke hated being in the car with the blonde. It was worse for Sasuke because he felt so disgusted with himself when he got caught staring at Naruto back at the estate. He must have looked so pathetic.

"Sires, we have arrived." Kakashi announced. He got out of the car and opened their door, bowing as each of the boys stepped out. "I shall wait for you all here. Have a good day sires." He made sure to give Naruto and Gaara a wink before they left.

"I never knew I would be stepping foot in this Rodeo Drive mall version. Can you believe the prices in here? A shirt for two hundred dollars? No thank you." Naruto whispered to Gaara as they passed by expensive looking boutiques. Gaara didn't want to mention to his friend that he himself owned a few expensive pieces of clothing. Everyone seems to forget that Gaara wasn't poor to begin with.

You can tell the atmosphere in the wealthier mall had a different feeling from a normal one. First off the bat, you can tell from the people. They had this aura around them that screamed all high and mighty, as if they owned the damn place. Naruto hated it. The only thing he admitted he liked was the décor. It felt like you were shopping through Olympus. It was absolutely stunning. The air smelled clean and fresh, the areas were spacious and not cramped, and just everything about it screamed regal. He looked at his clothes and he suddenly felt so small.

"I want to go home already." Naruto sighed to himself.

Gaara heard him. "Don't worry. I don't want to be here either." He assured his friend. _Poor Naruto_ he thought_ he's not use to this kind of place._

For the next hour the strain on both Naruto and Gaara's shoulders were increasing as more and more bags were handed to them. The duo refused to go inside the boutiques so they would wait outside the store and make fun of the people passing by. Once the rich duo was done, they would hand it to their servants and move on to the next store. In Sasuke's case, drop it in front of Naruto and quickly walk away from him. Needless to say, the two servants were tired as hell.

"We're going to eat. I'm hungry." Neji announced as he tried to scout which restaurant suited his taste for the day. "Ah, Italian sounds great! Don't you think so Sasuke?"

"Sure." He responded.

"Geez, they're not the only ones hungry." Naruto whispered to Gaara. Coincidentally, both of their stomachs growled at the same time. "I wish we brought a snack or something. Who knows how long we have to wait for them to finish eating."

"You tell me, I didn't even get to eat breakfast." Gaara rubbed his stomach and wished he had money to take Naruto somewhere to eat.

"Gaara! Breakfast is the most essential meal of the day!" Naruto gasped.

"Oh shut up. C'mon, let's wait for them by the fountain. Let's hope they eat fast." They were about to head there when the brunette interrupted.

"Where do you think you two are going?"

"Where do you think? We're going to wait for you over there and rest our sore arms." Gaara said to him with an attitude.

Neji smirked, "No need. You two will be joining us." Sasuke glared at Neji and elbowed him on the rib.

"What the hell are you doing?" He whispered harshly.

"What? They're hungry and have no money. I'll be a careless owner if I left them like that."

"How about your things?" Naruto lifted the bags to show them.

"We'll have the restaurant staff watch over them when we eat. Is that fine with you both? I know you're hungry. I'm not as evil as you think I am."

"Whatever." Gaara rolled his eyes as he followed.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto sat nervously at the table and kept looking everywhere but straight. Of course he had to sit across from the Uchiha. He hated the fact that the place had a dim romantic feeling about it. The whole place was draped in deep purples and burgundy. The chandeliers looked like jewels as the flickering candles reflected off of them. This would have been a perfect date spot except, currently, it wasn't.

"Do you remember what I told you?" Gaara whispered to him.

"Eh? About what?"

Gaara groaned. "About the proper use of the utensils. Do you remember what fork to use for the pasta?"

Naruto scratched his head, "What was it again?"

"It surprises me that you have the knowledge of proper dining etiquette, Gaara." Neji said as he watched the red head teach the blonde how to use the utensils.

"I'm not ill bred like you think I am Hyuuga. In case you forgot, I didn't come to your house to earn money."

"My apologies." Neji said amused. "It's hard to remember when you're scrubbing the bathrooms. Imagine that, a wealthy boy like yourself, scrubbing the toilet."

Gaara glared hard at Neji and he unconsciously made a fist. Naruto had to poke his leg to get him to come to his senses. Can't he just punch Neji on the face just once? Please? Naruto sighed in relief as the appetizers were brought out. He didn't want his friend to get kicked out from the restaurant for giving someone a bloody nose.

Sasuke sighed. Everything about the day was challenging. He tried his best to ignore Naruto but it was almost impossible. It went downhill when he found out that Naruto was going to help carry their stuff. He didn't want to face him after he was caught drooling over his body. It must have been the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to him. But now Sasuke was sitting across from said person and he just couldn't stop stealing glances at him as Naruto tried his best to figure out what fork to use. The illumination of the candle against his perfectly tanned skin wasn't any help either. It just brought out his features even more. Especially those blue eyes; the same blue eyes that just made eye contact with him just now. _Oh god_ Sasuke thought as he quickly looked down at his food. He started blushing furiously again, as did Naruto.

Neji noticed. "Ah, how cute." He said out loud. He felt Sasuke kick him under the table. Neji decided to look at the person across from him as well. The duo was currently whispering to each other about god knows what. Neji noticed how delicately Gaara's lips moved as he talked. Those lips… the same lips he kissed. Just thinking about it made Neji's face turn pink. When they woke up that morning in his grandparent's house, he knew right away that something happened. It didn't take him long to recollect what had happened that night. They had kissed. He was too embarrassed and shocked about what he figured out that he left the house right away, not even turning back. Neji promised to himself that he would forget about the whole thing as if it never happened. However, like Sasuke, the memories of that night were forever imbedded in his memory. Haunting him. Sometimes, against his own will, Neji's mind would wander off and think how those pink delicate lips would feel on his again.

"Eating at expensive places takes too much work. Don't you guys want to eat somewhere that's more… oh, I don't know… easy? Like burgers and fries. No utensils needed." Naruto said out loud.

"That sounds like fun!" Neji said suddenly. "How about next weekend for dinner? Take us to your most favorite burger place Naruto." Neji didn't know what had possessed him to say that. It was too late to take it back. He felt Sasuke kick him again under the table, even harder. Heck, they needed something exciting to do during their break right?

"Uh…" Naruto dared not look at Gaara. He didn't want to combust into flames. "…sure?" _Oops! _He wasn't supposed to say that. "Oops I meant…"

"Sounds like a date then." Neji teased.

They all finished eating over an hour later, mostly in silence. They were all stuffed and surprisingly, Naruto didn't think it was all that bad. Eating at a fancy place once in a while would be awesome. When he wins the lottery he will surely make it a monthly event.

"I guess it's back to carrying bags." Naruto huffed but was suddenly taken aback when Sasuke decided to carry half of it.

"You slow us down when you're carrying all of it." He simply said, not making eye contact. Naruto whoever, smiled to himself. _Showoff._

Gaara frowned at how lucky Naruto was because he doubts the rich bastard was going to help him with his. He went over to the bags he was carrying and was even more surprised when he saw Neji carrying_ all_ of the bags. It was a miracle after another.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked.

"I didn't want you to break your arms, seeing as you're very weak and all." Neji smirked. Gaara didn't know whether to push him or thank him. All he knew was that his arms were free of pain for the next hour. Of course they didn't shop for much longer. Gaara and Naruto can tell the others were getting tired of holding the bags after only fifteen minutes. _Weaklings_ Gaara thought in his mind. They were also hinting that they wanted help with the bags but Naruto and Gaara found it amusing and continued to ignore them.

"My arms hurt!" Sasuke complained for the fifth time.

"Suck it up princess." Naruto teased.

"I think I need help" Neji tried to tell Gaara.

"No." Gaara simply told him, causing Neji to groan in frustration and almost regret helping him. Gaara was enjoying making Neji suffer but he did find it interesting how Neji tried to be manly for him. He was thankful for the help but he wasn't going to admit that to the brunette. Overall the day wasn't so bad. Neji actually fed them and wasn't much of an ass like he usually was. Who knows, maybe when they were back at the estate he'll be back to his normal self. But for the rest of their time out, Gaara was enjoying the company of this less of a bastard Neji.

**AN:**Was the ending a hint of niceness in Sasuke and Neji's part? I love me a sarcastic and smart mouthed Gaara. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Read and review lovelies.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Emperor of Servants

**Warning:** AU, OOC, YAOI, NejiGaara, other pairings yet to be revealed, language, drugs, smex (later chapters)

This story might not be suitable to some readers. If you feel uncomfortable with this story then I urge you not to continue.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the Naruto series. But a girl can dream.

**AN: **Hi! Hello! Hola! Konnichiwa! It's been a very long time since I wrote the last chapter. For that I apologize. I recently moved to a different country so my priorities went elsewhere for a while. I would like to thank all of you from the bottom of my heart who still stuck to my stories, especially Cell Block Thirteen. I enjoy reading all your reviews and it really made me miss writing stories. So the last reviewer really pushed me to finally start writing again (Hi dearmantis!). Also, would any of you like to draw me a fanart for any of my stories? I really am curious how everyone imagines the scenarios. Thanks a bunches my loves!

**Chapter 11: **Finger Lickin' Good

Gaara tried to keep busy and be on the down low for as long as he could. His goal was to avoid the Hyuuga and the Uchiha altogether. Why? So that those two idiots would forget about the burger date they forced on him and Naruto. Neji was starting to make him feel weird and he didn't like it at all. It was best if he avoided him at all cost.

"Do you want to watch the new episode of that zombie show everyone is talking about? I heard it's really good." Naruto asked Gaara when he spotted the teen heading back to his room.

"I guess so; I have nothing else do to this evening. Let me just change my clothes." The two chatted away as they headed to Gaara's bedroom but stopped dead in their tracks when they reached the door.

"Um, someone is in my room?" He whispered to Naruto. They were certain they heard movement in the room.

Naruto eyed the door suspiciously. "This isn't good." He said and bursts open the door to scare away whoever was in there. "No thievery will go on my... watch..." His voice faltered when he saw Neji and Sasuke sitting on Gaara's bed. Sasuke glanced at Naruto and quickly looked away embarrassed. It was harder to suppress his true feelings for Naruto every day. It was only the fear imbedded within him from his family that kept him from doing anything else.

"Excuse me!?" Gaara yelled. "This is invasion of privacy!" He fumed. "Get the hell out of my room!"

Neji crossed his arms "We've been looking for both of you. Have you both forgotten we had something planned today?"

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about." Gaara tried to play dumb. "Now, I suggest you get out of here before I kick your ass."

Neji chucked "Of course, but the limo is waiting outside so be ready and out the door in 15 minutes."

"I knew our plan wasn't going to work." He told Gaara when the rich duo left the room. "Well, I guess I have to get ready now."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"So," Neji tried to sound excited "where should we go to?"

Everyone in the limo sighed as if they were going to a joyride to hell. In reality, Neji was only doing this for Sasuke. He knew how Sasuke felt and he hated seeing his friend look so hopeless. He couldn't care less about spending time with his employees, especially a certain red head. Both of them weren't good enough to be in his presence. Or so he tells himself. It had been difficult for Neji to come to terms that he and Gaara had locked lips a few weeks ago. He wanted to hate and despise the experience but his mind would betray him. He was too good for this.

Naruto was the first one to speak. "I guess we could go to that one burger joint that my family and I use to go to. Greasy Sall's, best fucking burgers in the whole city."

Neji and Sasuke didn't really like the word Greasy in it and it made them nervous. "We're not going to the hospital from a heart attack are we? The place sounds very unpleasing." Neji said in disgust.

"You're the one who wanted to go in the first place." Gaara glared at Neji.

_Maybe it wouldn't be too late to turn around _Neji thought. _No, I'm not going to back out from my words now. _"Kakashi, Greasy Sall's please."

"Sure thing Neji-sama."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Alright sires, here we are. I'll go ahead and pick you all up in an hour." Kakashi waved at them and headed off to the nearest bar while he waited.

"This place is repulsive. I'm not setting foot inside this shack you call a restaurant." Sasuke said as a matter of fact.

"Suit yourself. Don't blame me if you get mugged outside." Naruto smirked. Sasuke's face turned red from annoyance and reluctantly followed the blonde inside. The interior was humid and smelled like burnt oil. It felt like you can taste the grease whenever you breathed. Even Gaara wasn't sure if this was a good idea. A large woman in a diner uniform greeted them at the entrance "Welcome to Greasy Sall's where the food is as delicious as it sounds."

"I hardly doubt that." Neji whispered to Sasuke.

"Just the four of you tonight boys?"

"Yes mam" Naruto beamed. He hated being with the two outcasts but he really did miss eating at this place. He had to endure just for tonight.

"Oh, hey. It's that little cute blonde kid that used to come here with Tsunade." She smiled at him "Right this way to your seat boys."

First thing that Sasuke did was to get out some sanitary wipes and wipe his seat before he sat down. Not surprisingly, Neji did the same. Gaara secretly wished he had some as well but he didn't want to offend Naruto, who looked rather happy and very hungry.

"How could anyone eat in here? Look at the walls and tell me how much pounds of grease you can scrape off of it?"

"Shut up Sasuke." Naruto glared at the boy sitting across from him. "Once you eat you won't be disappointed."

The boys ordered from the beat up menu. Everyone just ordered whatever Naruto had, which was the specialty cheeseburger and fries with a complementary drink. "Do you have sparkling water by any chance?" Neji asked the waitress who just laughed. "Sorry son, you just have to put up with tap." Neji almost fainted at the word tap and started thinking of all the diseases he will be getting by the end of the night.

When the food arrived, everyone seemed clueless as to what to do. Other than Naruto, Gaara was the only one who grabbed his burger and started to eat. He stopped midway when he noticed the two in front of him look at each other.

"You two haven't seen a burger or something?"

"I've eaten a few gourmet burgers in my life, thank you very much." Neji said in annoyance. "We are just curious as to why that lady forgot our utensils. That's bad service and she'll be hearing about it later."

Gaara rolled his eyes. "You don't need utensils for these, your highness. You use your damn hands to eat."

Sasuke sighed defeated and reluctantly picked up the slimy meat sandwich. He wanted to show Naruto that he wasn't afraid of food. He took a bite and wanted to spit it out but chewed slowly as his eyes started to water. Neji mimicked him and felt the same way. Both Naruto and Gaara smirked from watching the two suffer. They knew Neji and Sasuke's body wasn't use to that much oil in their food and for sure they would be running for the bathroom later on. Gaara chuckled to himself at the thought.

"What's so funny? Do you find us getting poisoned amusing?" Neji looked green but he didn't stop eating. He too wanted to prove to Gaara that he can blend in with the commoners.

"Well, you asked for it. Not my fault." Gaara continued to eat his burger.

At the end of the night both Naruto and Gaara were stuffed and satisfied. They couldn't have asked for a better meal to end the night. The other two on the other hand were clenching their stomachs on the nearby bench as they waited for Kakashi to pick them up.

"You two are such weaklings." Naruto laughed. Sasuke and Neji were too much in pain to say something snarky back.

"I'm ready to go back and go to bed. I could start feeling food coma creeping up on me." Gaara told Naruto who nodded in agreement.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Before Kakashi dropped off Neji and Sasuke at the front door, he noticed a car out in the driveway and a few people talking near the door.

"Excuse me Neji-sama but it seems like you have a visitor at the door." He announced.

"This is not a good time." Neji mumbled to himself. Naruto looked out the window to see who it was as Neji and Sasuke stepped out to greet whoever it was.

Sasuke's pale face got even paler when he saw who it was. He wanted to vomit. Standing there with Hinata was Hinata's best friend and one of the most popular girls at school. This person was also the girl who was obsessed and territorial when it came to Sasuke... his crazy ex girlfriend, Karin.

"Karin, what is the pleasure of having you at the Hyuuga estates?" Neji bowed.

"I'm here to visit my best friend Hinata of course. We're long overdue for some much needed girl time. I haven't seen her in months and I really miss her. Oh, and I'll be staying here for a week. Isn't that exciting?" She squealed as she hugged Hinata but also eyed Sasuke to see his reaction to the good news.

Sasuke couldn't keep it in any longer. He projectile vomited tonight's dinner straight for Karin who screamed out of the way. "Sasuke-kun, what's wrong? Are you sick?" She rushed forward ignoring the bits of vomit that got on her expensive designer pumps. Sasuke pushed her out of the way "Neji, have the maids help me into my room."

Neji nodded. "Excuse us." Neji told the girls as he helped Sasuke inside.

Inside the car, Naruto couldn't stop glaring at the whore who was all over Sasuke. He should be glad that Sasuke wouldn't be his problem anymore but he couldn't help but feel jealousy over that woman.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto had extreme late night munchies and decided to go into the kitchens to see if the chef left any leftovers for the servants, despite pigging out at dinner already. He tried to suppress the jealousy he had earlier and it was starting to work. This was a good thing. She will keep Uchiha occupied and Naruto could forget he ever had feelings for that bastard.

He opened the door to the kitchen and was surprised to see Neji, Sasuke, Hinata and the whore hanging out and sipping some wine. From the looks of it, Karin was smashed. It didn't take long before they all spotted Naruto standing by the door. He was about to turn around and leave when Karin blurted out. "Hey, you, blondie over there..." she slurred "... you look familiar." She squinted to get a better look. "Oh yeah, now I remember. You're exactly how I pictured you to be."

Sasuke didn't like how the situation was turning. "Karin, be quiet. You're drunk" He insisted.

"Tall, handsome, blonde and tanned. Yep." She laughed. "You're the good for nothing Sasuke broke up with me with." She laughed harder. "Who would have thought? Sasuke leaving me because he had feelings for a good for nothing son of a bitch. Look at you, you're pathetic." She said with so much malice.

Sasuke felt like he could die at that moment. He vowed on his ancestor's grave that Naruto would never know how he truly felt and now Karin just exposed him. Sasuke was angry and confused. He didn't know what to do with the situation. The confusion started to cloud his reason.

"Get up." Sasuke demanded Karin. "You don't know what you're talking about. Stop making disgusting accusations about me."

"What? It's true." Karen chuckled.

"Do you think I would actually have feelings for a commoner, especially with that?" He pointed at Naruto who looked hurt. "He's nothing, a nobody and I would rather get hit by a bus than be associated with a lowly being like him." Sasuke was digging himself a deeper hole he wouldn't be getting out of anytime soon. "Now, get up and come with me."

"Where are you taking me?" Karin cooed.

"The real reason why you're really here." Sasuke was going to regret what he was going to say next. "You came here for a fuck so we're going to my room and I'll give you the fucking you'll never forget."

Neji and Hinata sat there speechless as they watched Sasuke dragging a giggling Karin to his room. The cousins both looked at Naruto. It was almost scary the look Naruto gave Sasuke and Karin. He smiled calmly "Have fun. Don't let me disturb you." Was all Naruto said as he retreated back to his room.

Sasuke just stared up at the ceiling emotionless. Karin screamed and moaned as she rode him like her life depended on it. All Sasuke wanted to do was to prove to Naruto that he didn't have feelings for him, which was a lie of course. That's what he kept telling himself. His feelings for Naruto were all a lie and he was just delusional. But as he and Karin had sex, all he could think about was the hurt on the blonde's face. He knew he fucked up and there was no turning back now. He pushed Karin off of him and she fell on her back. Sasuke let out a loud moan as he spilled his seed all over Karin's willing cunt.

**AN: **Tsk, tsk, tsk Sasuke. What have you done? Poor Naruto. What would Gaara think of this whole thing? Thank you again to all my readers. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will be writing the next one soon. Read and review!


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Emperor of Servants

**Warning:** AU, OOC, YAOI, NejiGaara, other pairings yet to be revealed, language, drugs, smex (later chapters)

This story might not be suitable to some readers. If you feel uncomfortable with this story then I urge you not to continue.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the Naruto series. But a girl can dream.

**AN: **Thanks for all your lovely reviews and support! Also thank you to those that drew me a few fanart for my stories. They're all wonderful! I wish I was talented like you guys. Here is the next chapter for this story. I hope you all like it! Warning: Some fluff and angst

**Chapter 12: **Starting all over

"Naruto, are you going to be like that from now on?" Gaara raised an eyebrow at his friend. "You're going to mope around and be negative?

"Yes." Naruto quietly said into his pillow. The blonde had been locking himself in his quarters every chance he got. He would get up, eat breakfast, do work, eat lunch, do work, dinner and then head to the room. It had been like that for the past few days and Gaara was getting tired of trying to cheer him up. Gaara had even tried getting Naruto to go with him to the mall a few times.

Gaara raised his hands. "Okay, you know what? I give up." The red head was about to walk out of Naruto's room but said "You shouldn't let Sasuke get to you like that. Show him that what he said doesn't affect you. Show him that you're okay."

"But I'm not."

"I know but you'll let him win. You'll give him the satisfaction that he hurt you and you're affected by it. That's what he wanted."

Naruto stayed quiet for a while as if in deep thought. "What am I suppose to do though? Pretend he doesn't exist?"

"I don't know but that's a start I guess. Now, do you want to come with me and watch a few shows or are you going to be a crying baby the whole night?"

Naruto looked up from his pillow and grinned. "What's on tonight?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke didn't know how many times he tried to scrub the scent of Karin off his body. He felt disgusted with himself. His skin was becoming raw from taking a bath every second he got. Sasuke was sitting on his bed, trying to read a book, when he heard knocking on his door. He really didn't feel like being bothered by one of the maids or butlers right now.

"How many times did I say not to disturb me?" Sasuke almost shouted in frustration.

"It's Neji, imbecile."

Sasuke hesitated. "Come in."

Neji opened the door and shook his head. "Father's been worried about you. He wanted me to ask you if anything was wrong and if he should contact your family?"

Sasuke put down his book and rubbed his aching head. "No need to but tell your uncle I apologize for my behaviour. I'm just not in the best moods recently. I'm not sure why."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure why my friend." Neji walked over and sat next to Sasuke. "Why did you do it? Why did you do something that you knew would hurt you and _him_?" Neji knew better than to say Naruto's name out loud.

Sasuke fiddled with his hands, something he did when he got nervous or uncomfortable. "You know I can't pursue him. My family will kill me. They'll disown me. I'm supposed to give them a future heir. How can I do that with a man? I have to try and let him go."

"So you're saying you want to be miserable your whole life. Maybe possibly be with a woman that you and I both know won't make you happy? I'd say that's a pretty horrifying way to live."

"Then, by all means, tell me what I'm supposed to do?" Sasuke glared at Neji.

"I don't know. Start all over? Nothing is wrong with being friends I think. Even if it's with Naruto, out of all people. I could never understand why you would go for his type in the first place." Neji looked at his nails trying not to sound to mean.

"So? What about you and Gaara?" Sasuke tried to argue back. "He isn't exactly what you call normal. He's so weird looking."

"What about Gaara?" Neji continued to look at his nails, trying to look unfazed. "He's my employee and nothing more. I'm only hanging out with him for your sake."

"It's so obvious, isn't it?" Sasuke smirked. "You're lying to yourself."

Neji chuckled. "Sasuke, c'mon, you know he's not my type... not by a long run."

"Oh?" Sasuke looked at Neji, in a way that made Hyuuga very uncomfortable. "Is that why you made out with him?"

"What?" Neji looked shocked. His friend was never supposed to know, ever. "Stop accusing me of such things, Sasuke."

"Well, I didn't want to tell you but I indeed hear lip smacking noises that night in Naruto's house and I'm pretty sure it wasn't me. I thought I was dreaming so I just fell back asleep. The next morning my question was answered when I saw you and Gaara's face and the moment you grabbed me by the arm and ran for it."

"Please, don't tell anybody." Neji almost begged. "Okay, I admit I find him a tiny bit attractive but admitting that would hurt my reputation. I fuck and date women. I've never actually been with a man."

"We do have a few more weeks until he leaves. Why don't you try and find out how it's like? No one would have to know if it's behind closed doors."

Neji thought long and hard. Maybe a summer fling wouldn't be too bad. After summer is over they'll just forget it ever happened and go on with their separate lives. He wondered if Gaara had a thing for him too.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gaara was trying to hurry up and clean the guest bathroom on the third floor. He hated cleaning bathrooms with a passion and cursed Iruka for assigning him to this task. "This is so fucking disgusting..." he said under his breath.

"I'm sorry you feel that way."

Gaara quickly turned around to find the Hyuuga standing there and leaning against the door frame. He rolled his eyes and continued to go back to work. "What do you want?"

"I'm just supervising our employees today, making sure their doing their jobs properly. I'm also here if any of you guys have any concerns or comments about your working environment so I can inform my uncle. He wants to do his monthly survey."

Gaara just wanted to finish cleaning the bathroom and take a long hot shower. "Okay, I got a comment."

Neji took out his pen and clipboard.

"Neji Hyuuga keeps me from doing my job. He makes it so that my work doubles, which is totally unfair. He's annoying, arrogant and most of all rude. Please, I would talk to this person as soon as possible." Gaara couldn't help but smirk.

Neji frowned and put down the pen. "I'm trying to be nice here."

Gaara wanted to laugh. "Nice? You call torturing me this whole summer nice? Stop lying to yourself Neji. You and your idiotic friend can stick that pen up your asses."

"I saved you that one time. Have you forgotten?"

"Was it because you wanted to or because you had to?"

Neji couldn't say anything and just looked somewhere else, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Exactly. Now, leave me alone and let me do my job."

"Let's start all over." Neji finally had the courage to say. Gaara stopped once again to look at the Hyuuga like he grew another head.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I mean. Let's start all over. Let's pretend that our first introduction never happened. Listen, I was bored okay? I thought making your life miserable would quicken time while I was home. I was in a very bad mood when I back from my school and you and Naruto weren't exactly accommodating."

Gaara thought for a moment. "How do I know you're being serious?"

"I will try and not be mean to you nor will I make you do random and ridiculous chores. I promise."

"Why the sudden change of heart? How can I trust your word?"

"That's not important." He wasn't going to be reminded of his embarrassing talk with Sasuke. "All you have to know is that I want us to all get along. I'm tired of arguing. I'm tired of trying to make your life miserable. It takes lots of energy, I must admit."

Gaara still didn't know whether he could trust the Hyuuga but not doing retarded chores and Neji not annoying him sounded way too tempting. "I won't agree until Sasuke apologizes to Naruto."

Neji smiled. "He's already on it."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After successfully escaping a clingy Karin, Sasuke went out to look for Naruto. He was nervous and didn't know what to expect. Sasuke knew that getting Naruto to forgive him would take all his willpower and determination. He had hurt Naruto too many times and he hated himself for it. Sasuke thought it was for both of their own good but Neji was right. This hurt feeling he had inside wasn't worth it. Who said he couldn't be friends with the dobe?

Sasuke found Naruto tending the flower garden near the entrance to the golf course. Sasuke wasn't surprised to find the blonde shirtless, making his attempted apology even harder.

Naruto sensed someone was coming but didn't really pay too much attention and kept on his work. He only stopped tending when that someone stopped near him. He turned around and was shocked to see Sasuke standing there with the strangest facial expression ever. Naruto turned around and pretended the other wasn't there. He would be the stronger one.

Sasuke knew Naruto was ignoring him, he expected it. "I need to talk to you."

Naruto continued to tend the garden and even put on his headphones to block out any sounds coming from Sasuke. The teen sighed and looked around to see if anybody, especially, Karin was near. He sat down next to a kneeling Naruto and yanked his earphones off.

"What the fuck Sasuke!" Naruto rubbed his aching ears and glared at the man sitting next to him.

"Listen Naruto..." Sasuke was interrupted when the blonde raised his hand.

"I don't want to hear anything coming from you."

"Please listen..."

"Leave. Me. Alone." Naruto said in such a tone that almost scared Sasuke.

"I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to go that far."

Naruto continued to work on the gardens trying his best to either stop from crying or from punching Sasuke's face.

"You can ignore me all you want but I want you to know I apologize for my actions. I was only doing it to prevent any conflicts." Sasuke played with the blades of grass next to him. "Let's start all over. What do you say?"

"It's not that easy." Naruto finally said. "You've humiliated me, hurt me and played with my emotions and that's not cool."

Sasuke tried his hardest not to admit his true feelings. He was here to only be friends, nothing more. "You don't understand."

Naruto glared at the other. "Oh, I understand alright. You're a coward. You're such a coward that you'll hurt the one person who actually cared for you just so you can prove something to your friends. You're pathetic."

Sasuke couldn't keep it in any longer. His anger felt that it could no longer hold the secret. "What do you want me to say? Fine! You're right, I'm a coward. I'm afraid of my family finding out that I like you. That's right, I admit, I like you! Are you happy? Do you know what they'll do to me if they find out I have a thing for you? They would disown me! They would be disgusted of me! You don't understand!" Sasuke fell back on the grass breathing heavily from the burst of anger. He didn't mean to spill the beans but Naruto had to understand where he was coming from.

Naruto looked down at Sasuke. He had mixed emotions. He didn't know whether to feel angry, shocked, pity or happiness. His body reacted the best way it could. Naruto leaned down and kissed Sasuke on the lips and surprisingly, the Uchiha didn't refuse.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"So, you heard about Sasuke apologizing to Naruto?" Neji found the redhead the next evening near the kitchen.

"Yes I did." Gaara said. "I heard more that that though." He said under his breath. Gaara couldn't believe what had happened after Naruto told him the story. The blonde had the most ridiculous grin on his face as he literally almost skipped his way towards the common room.

"So, do you have an answer?"

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever, let's start all over." He stuck out his hand. "Hi, my name is Gaara Sabaku from the city of Suna. It's nice to meet you, your highness."

Neji noticed the sarcasm in that. He took Gaara's hand and shook it. "Hello, my name is Neji Hyuuga and I live in a wonderful city called Kanoha." He didn't let go of Gaara's hand and actually raised it up and kissed it. "I would also love to know if you would like to go on a date with me tomorrow night."

Gaara quickly took his hand away. "What the hell!"

Neji was embarrassed. He didn't know how else to ask. That was how he usually got his women. Women love that sappy romantic bullshit. He's never actually asked a man out before. Neji wondered if he over did it. "You know what I mean."

Gaara couldn't help but turn red from embarrassment. This definitely took a turn that he wasn't expecting. His brain started going against him and suddenly brought up the memory of him and Neji making out in Naruto's bedroom and his face became twice as red. "Um..." He swallowed. "... I guess we could_ hang out_ tomorrow." He wasn't sure why he agreed.

Neji was equally red from embarrassment. "Okay, wonderful." He said before quickly retreating back to his sleeping quarters.

Gaara was left standing there confused as hell. "That the fuck is going on in this house? Did someone poison all four of our drinks?" he yelled at no one in particular and retreated to his own room.

**AN:** Haha, I just had to get their budding romance a boost. Tell me what you guys think! Read and review my lovelies.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** Emperor of Servants

**Warning:** AU, OOC, YAOI, NejiGaara, other pairings yet to be revealed, language, drugs, smex (later chapters)

This story might not be suitable to some readers. If you feel uncomfortable with this story then I urge you not to continue.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the Naruto series. But a girl can dream.

**AN: **Here is another chapter for this awesome story! I'm glad you guys enjoyed my recent chapters. It's really fun writing this chapter. I can't wait for more relationship developments!

**Chapter 13: **Getting to know one another

Gaara wasn't sure why he was taking an extra effort to look decent for their stupid _hang out _night. It wasn't like he was going on a date or anything. Just thinking about it made Gaara blush from embarrassment. What the hell was that Hyuuga thinking anyway? They both were going out tonight as acquaintance, heck, maybe even as _friends._ Gaara looked himself over one more time and shook his head. _Nah_, he thought, he was pretty sure they were far from being friends right now. He still wasn't sure if it was a good idea trusting Neji. His sudden declaration of friendship sounded a bit too suspicious. Gaara decided that tonight would answer his suspicion.

"Someone is looking snazzy." Naruto commented as he walked in Gaara's room.

"Shut it, Naruto." Gaara fixed his shirt one last time. "I just don't want people to think Neji is running errands with his grungy personal slave."

Naruto chuckled. "Well, technically you are."

Gaara threw his dirty socks at a laughing Naruto. "Yeah right, I'll kick his ass if he ever refers me as that." He looked at his watch. "I'm supposed to meet him in the front in five minutes. God, why the hell did he have to pick a fancy restaurant anyways? Can't we go somewhere normal for once? I'm starting to think Neji's life purpose is to embarrass me."

"I'm sure it will be fine. Just make sure he doesn't do or try anything stupid. Who knows what your highness has planned up those dirty sleeves of his? Anyways, I have to go. I have to, uh, do a few things." Naruto grinned.

"You're in a chipper mood tonight." Gaara said before heading out.

Naruto scratched his head and smiled. "Is it too obvious?"

"Bye."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered as he entered the gazebo. It was dark out and Naruto could barely see anything in front of him. The Uchiha had asked to meet him here at a certain time but he was nowhere to be seen. Naruto sighed and shook his head. It was his fault for being hopeful. Maybe he was being tricked, yet again. He waited for ten more minutes before he grew tired of waiting. He was about to turn around and go back when something grabbed his hand and yanked him near the back.

"What the fuck?" Naruto almost yelled.

"Shh! Don't be so loud dobe."

"Oh, it's you. I thought you weren't going to show up." He huffed. "So, what do you want? Why did you ask me to come here?"

"Listen, sorry for being late. I had to sneak away from a certain someone." Sasuke refused to say Karin's name. She had been extra annoying lately. He was sure it was because he had been openly trying to ignore her. "I wanted you here so we can have some time alone, away from prying eyes. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes and no. Yes because you're still embarrassed to be seen with me and no because I'm curious as to what your intensions are. Aren't you a bit scared sneaking to be off with a person like me?"

Sasuke rubbed his forehead. "Naruto, I'm really trying. Can I take baby steps here?"

Naruto wanted to see Sasuke's face but with the cloudy night sky, it was hard to see the features of the beautiful man in front of him. Suddenly, as if his mind was read, a tiny lamp was lit next to him. "People will see us!" he warned Sasuke.

"Don't worry; they won't see us all the way out here. Besides, I wanted to see you and..." Sasuke leaned in and pressed his lips against Naruto's. "... Kiss you." The Uchiha knew he was risking everything to be sitting where he was. He knew if anybody told on him all hell would break loose in his family. At this moment, he didn't give a fuck. When that time comes he would handle it as best as he could. He was tired of lying to himself and especially tired of hurting Naruto. It was a big leap for him and deep down he loved the thrill of it. Ever since Naruto kissed him, he was forever hooked. Damn that dobe.

Naruto gulped and touched his lips. "What was that about?"

"Baby steps, dobe, baby steps."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Why do you insist on going to these kinds of places? It makes me uncomfortable." Gaara looked around and noticed that the place was too romantic for his taste. He didn't like where this was going.

"Oh? My apologies. I thought this place would have been perfect. I guess I was wrong." He motioned for the waiter to come over their table. "Bring us two glasses of your finest wine."

The waiter raised an eyebrow. "Sir, we don't serve alcoholic beverages to minors."

"That's good but you see, my uncle owns this restaurant and he wouldn't be happy if you don't do what his nephew said to do. My name is Neji Hyuuga by the way. You're new here right? I'm sorry if you didn't recognise me. I don't usually dine here that often."

The waiter gasped in shock and looked around nervous. "My... my apologies Hyuuga sama. I didn't recognise you right away. I'll fetch you our best imported wine. Just please, don't tell anybody, especially your uncle."

"Good. I'll be sure, however, to put in a good word for you." Neji waived his hand dismissing the waiter.

Gaara had been looking down on the table from embarrassment. "That's illegal, you arrogant bastard."

Neji smirked. "You have to do what you have to do to get what you want. Besides, I wasn't really going to tell on him. It was just my luck that he gave in to my request. Usually, they don't fall for my charm.

"You're an idiot."

"So Gaara, tell me about your life. Tell me about you."

"Why should I? That's personal stuff I would rather keep to myself."

Neji sighed. "Are you always this hot headed or is it only around me?"

"Well, you're one of the big reasons." Gaara took a sip of his water. "So, tell me, what are your true intensions for bringing me here?"

"Is it wrong of me to treat one of my guests to a nice dinner?"

The red head rolled his eyes. "Oh, so I'm your guest now? I recall you treating me like a slave not long ago. You're so full of yourself."

Neji glared at Gaara. He didn't know it was going to be this difficult to try and get along. "You're so difficult you know that? I'm trying to be nice to you and you're constantly belittling me. Listen, my intentions are just like what I told you before. I just want to get to know you better, to start over."

"Fine." Gaara crossed his arms. "Tell me about yourself first."

Neji sighed. "Alright. So, you already know my name. I'm in my last year of school. I'm turning eighteen in three months. I live with my uncle and cousins. My mother and father died a long time ago and I don't have siblings. I go to a prestigious boarding school with Sasuke. Sasuke of course is my best friend and very much in love with your buddy, Naruto. If you didn't know already."

This spiked Gaara's curiosity ten folds but he knew asking questions regarding his personal answers weren't polite. He had to hand it to the Hyuuga for willing to tell him something private at least. "In love huh? I thought he was there to make Naruto miserable for the rest of his life? That's some way of telling someone you love them. Anyways, you know my name as well. I live in Suna, a place way better than this metropolitan junk. I'm only a month younger than you. I have two siblings who are also in boarding school. I, however, am homeschooled for who knows what reason. My mother died while giving birth to me which I am sure is the reason my own father hates my guts."

"Hey, we have something in common. We lost a parent or in my case, both."

Gaara didn't know what to say. He knew Neji was trying to hide the fact that talking about his parents hurt him. "I'm sorry." Was all he could Gaara could say back.

Neji played with his plate. "I don't usually talk to people about my parents but there's something different about you that doesn't make it seem that bad. You don't have to be sorry by the way. I'm fine. I'm over it. Actually, I'm the one who should be sorry about your relationship with your father."

"Who cares about my father?" Their food finally arrived and the duo ate in silence for a while. Eventually they had strike up another conversation about Gaara's siblings. It was almost pleasant. Gaara was waiting for Neji to say 'sike', get up, laugh and leave but he never did. He kept his promise and was civil towards him. No malice came from the Hyuuga tonight. Gaara was starting to feel at ease but kept his guards up just in case.

When their dessert came, Neji decided to bring up Naruto and Sasuke. "So, what do you think of their budding relationship."

"I think it's strange. How can someone be so vicious then be so apologetic in so little time?"

"You have to understand, Sasuke has a very strict and unforgiving family. They're very difficult people. If Sasuke was to ever defy them, he would be homeless or worse, dead. He has to be on his toes all the time. You never defied the Uchihas. Now imagine if you suddenly fell in love with everything your family said was wrong. What would you do? Not only would his life be in danger but so will Naruto's if they found out. He tried his best to keep Naruto distant... to hate him. Of course, in the end, love won and now those two love birds are ticking time bombs."

"Well, what the hell are we suppose to do?"

"It's their choice. I'm pretty sure Sasuke told Naruto the real reasons for his action. If they both decided they would risk it, let them."

"Being in love stinks."

"Have you ever been in love Gaara? Not the family type of love but for another person."

Gaara almost choked on his wine. The question was so unexpected. "Not really. I don't plan on it either. The result of love only gets you hurt and acting stupid."

"I was in love once. At first, it was the best feeling in the world. You do things you don't think you'll ever do. You'll do anything for that person. Unfortunately, you're right. Love hurts when it turns sour. The bitch cheated on me. Do you remember Deidara? Yeah, she was fucking him behind my back. Apparently I didn't pay too much attention to her, which is a lie of course. I found out later she was after my money. She loved the gifts and I was too naive and in love to notice."

"That's harsh."

"Yeah it is. That's why it's hard for me to be in a serious relationship. I don't like being taken advantage of."

"So that's why you take advantage of other people?"

Neji frowned at the red head. "Is it really your concern how I treat my women? They get what they want and I get mine. It's a win win situation. It will take a miracle worker to spark up that forgotten feeling of love inside me. It's long dead. For now, I'm having fun with my partners."

"Whatever you say, Hyuuga."

"Let me ask you this. What happens if, for some miraculous reason, you find that special someone?"

"First of all, I will make sure that person doesn't screw me over and only have the best intentions. Second of all, if it does happen... which I know won't, I'll be dedicated to the relationship one hundred percent. That's all you have to know."

"I'll take notes." Neji nonchalantly said under his breath.

"What did you say?"

Neji turned red. "Nothing. Just mumbling to myself."

Their bill came and the two men began to head home. The car ride was silent as if the two of them had a lot of thinking to do. The limo dropped off Gaara at the side of the house.

"Thanks for hanging out Gaara. It was rather pleasant talking to you."

Gaara smirked. "You were actually a normal person today Hyuuga. You're not that bad when you're not parading like you're the king of the world. Don't think I'm giving in to your niceness that quickly though."

"Baby steps, Gaara, baby steps."

**AN: **It's always nice to know the characters on a personal level. I guess Neji isn't that bad when he's not showing off. Read and review loves!


End file.
